Farce of the Dragon
by kelles
Summary: AU that takes place after Millenum's defeat. Alucard plots to possess Integral and repeat the Dracula story. Edited and added to Ch 12 it is a lemon now R&R. AxI, PxS, AAxI, WxS. Now complete.
1. Default Chapter

AN: This takes place after the Millenium storyliine (which is still ongoing so SPOILER ALERT & AU).

Millenium has been defeated and Alucard, Seras, and Integral think about what they have lost, what they want, and the future. Alucard becomes nostalgic for Mina and an interesting plan forms in his very twisted mind. This chapter is kind of short. Other chapters are longer.

Disclaimer: I aways forget this part! I do not own Hellsing. Briliant but insane Kohta Hirano does.

* * *

His fun was over. Millennium had been destroyed – thanks to Alucard and his army of enslaved souls. Of course London had been ruined as well. Not much remained of the city. It could however, be rebuilt. The Queen and England's leader's would see to that. But for the Nosferatu, now what? Alucard sat on the terrace thinking about all the events that had passed in the last few months. It was morning. The Nosferatu was not usually out at this time of the day. But, it was raining. Not a ray of sun in the sky. The cool November rain would chill an ordinary man to his bones, but he was neither ordinary nor a man. These kind of days always affected him rather strangely. Alucard found himself reflecting on his past, present, and future. 

His Master, Integra Hellsing, had put the power restrictions back on. Strangely, Alucard felt almost relieved, to be under her control once again. The vampire did something utterly human – he wondered why. Alucard thought it might be because of her. He had practically raised Integral and was very pleased with how she had turned out: Strong, ruthless, powerful, and cruel. If his power had remained unrestricted then she might be dead right now. And he couldn't have that. Alucard had too many plans for his Master and he needed Integra alive – for awhile. No, his Master would die at his hands, and his hands only. Then she would join him at his side. A true monster.

His plans to possess a woman as powerful and strong as Integral had been thwarted once. Alucard had no intention of letting another woman as perfect as she, slip out of his grasp once again. If he had to, Alucard would sacrifice his freedom for a little while. Alucard was patient – he could wait until the end of time if he had to, for his queen.

Alucard also loved serving his Master. He felt a sort of perverse pleasure in following her orders to slaughter. Part of it was knowing that each time she gave him an order, she was becoming more like him. Integral may have thought she was the one in control. What she failed to realize was that in his own twisted way, Alucard was controlling her – turning her into a human monster, a little bit at a time. One day, he would turn her into a real monster – Alucard sensed that day was drawing closer. The vampire grinned as he imagined how much fun turning her would be.

Alucard's thoughts drifted to a different time – to Mina. She was different and yet the same as Integral. Alucard never had the chance to influence her thoughts and motives, the way he had with Integral. Mina was just as strong and had proved a worthy adversary. Without her, Alucard knew Abraham Van Hellsing would never have captured him. But, Mina was no monster. Integral was far superior in that respect. Alucard both desired and hated Mina. Too bad she had died a weak human. But this time it would be different.

The vampire fantasized about how he might turn Integral. It would be fun, Alucard thought, to turn his Mistress, the same way he had tried to turn Mina. A vision formed in his mind of exactly that. He in Integral's bedroom. Drinking his Master's blood directly from her throat. Pulling her to his own chest. Forcing her to drink his blood. Then, violating her body with all of his dark powers. Of course, the last part of his fantasy had never happened with Mina. Oh, but how he had wanted it too. And with Integral it would happen. He was sure of it.

A plan started forming in Alucard's twisted mind. He would set things in motion to make Integral his. But, the vampire would do it in a way that would honor Mina's memory. Not that he cared about Mina in any human kind of way. No, this would be the ultimate act of revenge to Abraham himself. How sweet would it be to make one of Abraham Van Hellsing's own descendants into a monster? Not merely by possessing her body and soul. No, Alucard would recreate the events from so many years ago. But, this time he would win. The vampire grinned as widely as a Cheshire Cat. He had grown incredibly bored since Millennium's defeat. His plan to possess Integral left him anything but bored.


	2. Reflections

This chapter was beta read & edited by the wonderful Dreadnot. Thanks, Dreadnot!

* * *

Integra drank her tea in her office. It was such a dreary, cold winter day. The cold rain seemed to chill her even though she was inside where it was warm. She watched Alucard through the window_. I know he is a vampire, but how he can sit outside in this cold rain is beyond me._ Integra moved her thoughts away from Alucard's bizarre behavior to all that had happened in the last few months.

Hellsing had won. But, with all of the losses they had suffered, Integral did not feel very victorious. London was but a remnant of the city that she loved. The Queen had escaped unharmed. She and other English leaders had fled the city when the Vatican troops arrived. Then there were the more personal losses. Walter. Pip. The Wild Geese. Sir Pennington. Of all the losses, it was Walter that hurt the most. He had been like a father to her. Raising her from the time she was thirteen. Walter had given her the same respect that he shown her father. When she was orphaned, Walter did not treat her like a child – much. Integra smiled as she remembered the rare occasions when he had. But then, she had deserved it. It was those few times in her life when she acted like a child. That was then, this was now. Walter rarely spoke. Millennium had turned him into a vampire. And they had done something to his mind. Integral was determined to break whatever seals they had placed on his mind. _He may be a vampire,_ she thought, _but I will have him back, loyal to Hellsing._ Integral would visit him, as would Seras and Alucard. One day soon, she knew in her heart, there would be a breakthrough. For now, Walter was being "kept" in the basement. A cell in the dungeon. Integral cringed at the thought of having to imprison a man that was so dear to her. But, she reminded herself that it was only temporary. Walter would resume his rightful place in the Hellsing organization. He had to. Integra just wasn't sure if she could endure years imprisoning him.

The other losses hurt as well. Integral felt somewhat responsible for them all. It was that feeling that pained her the most. She had to admit though, that she missed having Pip around. His smile, charm, and antics with Seras, had lightened the atmosphere of the mansion. Most of the Geese had been lost too. They were a good natured bunch of men. Without their jokes and noise, things had gotten downright boring, and incredibly depressing.

But, she still had her monsters: Alucard and Seras. Alucard was rather interesting to have around. Although she did not trust him, Integral needed him. And he knew it. She hated that fact. If it weren't for the fact that Integral held the reigns on his power so tightly, she might even feel a little vulnerable. But, the seals gave her security. Alucard would always answer to her. And having the most powerful monster in the world did have its advantages.

Then there was Seras. She was not quite a monster, but no longer human. Seras had changed so much since the war with Millennium had begun. She was no longer that pathetic scared vampire. No, Seras was brave, strong, and had become quite powerful. With Pip's soul and blood inside of her, she had defeated Zorin on her own. And now the former police girl was drinking blood now – it even seemed like she was enjoying it. Integral felt a strange sense of pride in her. Seras had accepted what she was and was growing stronger because of it. Yet, the vampire still hadn't lost of all who she was as a human. Integral knew that the most important thing to the police girl was protecting the innocent – like she did as a cop. Unlike Alucard, Integral knew that she could trust Seras completely. Seras would not try to manipulate her. Alucard might think she didn't know what he was up to at times. But, she knew all too well what the monster was capable of..


	3. Not Yet A Monster

**

* * *

**

Seras Victoria walked into the kitchen to get Walter's feedings. _Things have changed too much._ She hated the idea of Walter drinking blood. He was a monster now – just like her. But, Walter had not chosen his fate. It was forced on him by those bastards from Millennium. Seras hated every single one of them. She was glad they were all dead. They deserved it. But, now Hellsing had no idea how to get the old Walter back. Since his capture, the butler would just stare into space with that blank look in his eyes. A few times Seras thought she saw a glimmer of recognition in his eyes, but when she tried to talk to him, it just disappeared. Although she was no longer human, seeing Walter like this, hurt. Walter wasn't all that had changed.

Something about Alucard had changed too. She asked Pip, whose soul was inside of her mind, if he had noticed it too.

_Something is not quite right about my Master - what is it?_

_You're a good cop, Seras. I noticed it too. It's almost like he's up to something._

_Exactly. But, what? He loves the way Sir Integra orders him around. I don't think he wants his freedom. And I don't think he'd hurt her. But, I felt something very wrong, just then._

_Are you sure he wouldn't hurt her, Seras? Maybe he wouldn't kill her. But, would he do something else? I can think of a few things he'd like to do to her. _Pip showed her what he was thinking – images of Alucard drinking Integra's blood and the two of them in bed together popped into her head.

_Pip! Will you stop being such a pervert?!? And don't put thoughts like **those** in my head. I don't want to see Master shagging Sir Integral. Geez – that is just horrid. I think you made my eye burn._ Seras rubbed her "good" eye. She wore a pale yellow eye patch on the eye that had never regenerated. The vampire rubbed the eye patch as well. The thought of her Master and Integral together did make them burn.

_But, I'm right, Seras._

_Maybe you are. I don't know. I have to think. Whatever he has planned, I will protect her. I won't let anything bad happen to the boss._  
--------------  
Seras walked down to the basement. She really dreaded seeing Walter.

_But, I guess someone has to do it, huh, girl?_

_I know, Pip. I can do it. I just don't want to._

Seras stared at him through the bars. The butler glanced up at her. Walter's eyes brightened when he saw what she held in her hands.

"Hi Walter, remember me? It's me. Seras Victoria. Remember, you used to bring me my blood. But, I never wanted to drink it. I do now. Guess I've gotten used to the taste. It's actually kind of good now."

The former butler smirked. He ran his eyes up and down the police girl's curvaceous frame.

"Will you stop looking at me like that, Walter? It's just not---right. But, maybe you looked at me like that all along. I just never saw you. It was YOU that ordered me this awful uniform." Seras chuckled as she handed him a blood bag. Walter grabbed it from hands, his eyes locked on her own. Was that a grin she saw forming on his face?

Seras watched Walter slowly drink the blood bag. He seemed to be savoring every drop. Walter continued to stare into her eyes as he drank. Seras couldn't get over the change in his appearance. Of all the things Millennium had done, Walter's appearance was one she could not deny was alluring. Seras would much rather have the old Walter back – showing his true age. The way he was staring at her chilled her – in a very good way. She wondered how Pip felt about it. Having him inside of her was so strange that way.

Walter finished drinking his first bag and held out his hand for another. Seras smiled at him as she handed him two more. Walter grabbed her wrist as he pulled them out of her hand. Seras felt unable to look away. There was heat in his gaze and she was surprised at how her body was reacting to his gaze and his touch. _No, this is wrong. I can't feel this way. It's Walter._ Seras pulled away from Walter. The former butler dug his claws into her wrists and arms.

The police girl tried to pull away but his grip was too tight. _Damn I'm stupid. I should not have let my guard down._ Walter dug his fingers into her wounds coating his finger tips with the police girl's blood. Seras managed to pull away as he brought one of his hands to his lips to lick off the blood.

_See what happens, Seras, when I leave you alone. It's Walter for God's sake! How can you get charmed by him? He's old enough to be your grandfather. I'm the only guy you'll ever need._

_It's not that Pip. I don't want him THAT way. I just had no idea he would do that. I'm not perverted like you. At least not yet._  
-------------------------------------

Seras didn't bother looking at Walter as she ran up the steps. It was downright embarrassing being tricked by him. _Bloody hell, I hope I don't see Sir Integral or Master before I get cleaned up._ She headed for a bathroom to wash up, thankful no one was in the hall. Today was Sunday and most of the staff had the day off. _Thank God for small favors._

Seras came out of the bathroom and ran straight into Integral. _That was close._ Integral motioned for Seras to come into her office. The police girl nodded and followed her. Integral sat at her desk and Seras in the closest chair.

"Seras, how is he? Did you bring him his feeding?"

"Yes, Sir Integral. He's about the same. But, hungry. Walter seemed very hungry. He drank all of the blood bags – four. He still had that same look in his eyes. It was rather…sad."

Integral sighed. "I know, Seras. Hopefully, that'll change soon. Just keep bringing him the blood bags, one in the morning and one at night. Let me know if there are any changes."

"Yes, Sir" Seras really didn't want to bring Walter any more feedings, not after he had practically attacked her. But, it was her duty and Integral was depending on her.

_Ask her, Seras._ Pip told her. He was worried about the boss. The mercenary soldier did not like the way Alucard was looking at her when they were out on the terrace.

_I know, Pip. I didn't forget._

_I thought you had. Seems like your mind was on other things down in the basement._

_Are you jealous? Don't be ridiculous. I wasn't thinking about anything._

"Seras? Are you okay? You seem rather distracted."

"I'm sorry, Sir. I'm fine. It's just I was wondering…can I talk to you about something?"

Integral nodded and Seras tried to figure out how she would phrase her question. _I think Alucard is a threat to you, Sir. Please be careful._ Somehow she didn't think that would go over too well.

"Umm, okay. It's just about my Master. He seemed a little different today. I was just worried. Do you think the battle with Millennium changed him at all?"

"Are you worried about Alucard? He seems fine to me, Seras. A little strange, but I don't think he's ever been normal, even when he was alive."

"Well that's not exactly what I meant. Master just seemed to be looking at you rather strangely. I don't know. I don't want anything to happen to you." Seras realized how that must sounded and she blushed. "What I mean, Sir, is Hellsing needs you. Please be careful – around everyone."

At that moment, Alucard phased in from the office door. Seras felt like her heart may even had started beating again. She hoped her Master did not hear what she had said. "Master!"

"Good evening, ladies." The vampire glared with anger and hatred radiating from his body. _What do you think you are doing, Police Girl?_

_Nothing, Master. I was just getting ready to leave. Sir Integral wanted to hear about Walter's feeding._ Seras used all of her power to block him from her mind. She could feel him pushing to read her thoughts. But, Seras was powerful enough now, with Pip's soul inside of her, to keep him out.

"Alucard, I told you to please stop interrupting me like that! Please leave so Seras and I can finish." Integra berated him for his intrusion.

Alucard bowed. "Certainly, Master. I only came in to see if you had any orders for me. But, I'll take my leave now."

Integra nodded. "Well, there is something you can do for me. Go down and talk to Walter. See if you can get anywhere with him. You can take him down some blood too. Seras said he was very hungry."

Alucard smirked. "Of course he is. I'm sure Millennium fed him well and he hasn't had much since coming here. I'll go down and see him now."

Seras watched Alucard leave and gulped. He had been angry at her. That is something she did not want. Her Master's anger was a force to be reckoned with. She much preferred his disinterest in her. "Just be careful, Sir. If it's okay, I'll go now. Today has been exhausting."

Integral smiled, she was touched by her concern. "Thank you, Seras. And don't worry about me. I can take care of myself – around anyone or anything. You be careful too."

"Yes, Sir."  
--------------------------------------  
Seras walked into her room. She couldn't wait to get to bed. The day had just been too weird. Alucard looking at Integral like she was dinner. Walter trying to feast on her blood. About the only normal thing had been Integral. She did not seem concerned about anything – still as strong and confident as ever. Seras wondered if the boss ever felt unsure about anything._I wish I could be more like her. The boss doesn't seem to worry at all._ But, Alucard had seemed so hostile towards her. Why would her Master even care if she talked to Integral? He didn't seem the jealous type. And yet her Master seemed almost enraged at her presence in Integral's office. Seras realized that she had better be careful too. Something was not quite right with her Master. Perhaps when Integral put the seals of power back on after the war, something went wrong. Or maybe he had finally gone totally insane. Whatever it was, she did not like it. And Pip was telling her, that is was something she should fear. Fear and be prepared to challenge if it came to that. Seras nodded. She could feel fear but instead of cowering in a closet like she used to – the police girl looked forward to challenging the threat. And this would be no different. Even if the threat was her own Master.


	4. First Bite

AN: This chapter was beta read/edited by Dreadknot whom I can't thank enough for her edit/suggestions.

* * *

He watched her as she slept. She looked so fragile, so vulnerable, so tempting as she lay in her bed. Integral was just so much like that little girl she was when she had freed him from the dungeon. 

Perfect - she was wearing the white nightgown he had given her as a birthday present. Integral looked so pretty in white. The material seemed to make her skin glow in the pitch-black room. He ran his bare fingertips along her arm and up to her neck, just resting his hand above her pulse point. She was so soft, and yet there was nothing soft about her as a woman. Integral's spirit was cold, hard, determined, and cruel. His Master was the only perfect woman, she defined perfection.

Alucard wondered if he should put his plan into motion tonight or wait. He chuckled. To hell with waiting – his patience was running out. He had waited far too long. Alucard had been thinking about this moment since his princess had turned sixteen. Integral was now twenty-three, no longer his princess. She would be his Queen. And the scent of her noble blood was driving him over the edge. At this moment that scent was all that existed for him. Alucard turned around and locked the door.

The servant returned to his Master's side, sitting beside her on the bed. He could not merely drink her blood. No, Integral would awaken and spoil his fun. The Nosferatu would need to use his dark powers to place her in a deep sleep. Alucard would have to use his restraint and drink just a little tonight. He knew that would be hard as hell. But, it was necessary if he were to win the final prize – possession of Integra's body and soul. Each time he came to her, each time he feasted on her blood, Alucard would increase the amount. He would look concerned as she grew weaker and weaker. When her resolve had weakened, Alucard would force her to feed from him and she would be unable to fight back. He found himself getting aroused just thinking about it. Now was not the time for thinking - it was time to act.

Alucard released his dark shadows and ordered them to creep inside his Master's mind. They would put her in a trance so deep, nothing but removing them would wake her. Alucard thought of all the things he could do to her body while she was asleep. N_o, I'll be a good servant tonight._ Being too greedy with Mina and Lucy is what had led to his downfall so long ago. This time Alucard would restrain his hunger so that he would succeed. Alucard took Integral in his arms and lowered his mouth to her neck. He breathed in the scent of her blood. _You smell delicious, Master._ Alucard felt his spine tingle as he moved closer to her neck. At last he sank his fangs gently into Integral's neck. Was his body trembling as he fed from her? _ Ridiculous,_ he thought. Alucard could not deny however, that drinking from Integral as he held her in his arms was simply incredible. The vampire had to fight his hunger for her body and blood. He wanted to drain her, to drink every last drop of her delicious blood. Alucard drank from her slowly, savoring the red, hot liquid as it touched his tongue. The vampire could feel his Master's essence, her power, her will, entering his body bit by bit.

As he was drinking, memories came flooding into his mind: The first time he fed from Mina. Drinking Lucy's delicious virgin blood again and again, as the pathetic men failed to keep her alive. Then, van Helsing waking him – telling him of his capture. Alucard forced himself to stop drinking. He licked the puncture wounds in her neck. Alucard could leave no evidence of his deed. His shadows went to work on her wounds. After a few minutes, all that remained were two faint marks on her neck. Alucard chuckled; the marks looked almost like a mosquito bite. _Well both kinds of creatures sucked blood._

Alucard moved away from his Master's bed, watching her toss and turn in the bed. How he ached to touch her soft skin, tear her nightgown to shreds, and ravage her body. Alucard longed to plunge himself deep inside of her – make her bleed down below. Then he would lick every drop of blood, every bit of arousal, from inside of her. _No, all of that would have to wait._ If Alucard were to succeed this time, he knew that meant denying his needs, his desires, and most important of all, his hunger, for at least a little while longer. The prize, having Integral beside him forever, was well worth the wait.


	5. The Morning After

Thanks to Dreadnot for the great edit.

* * *

Integral did not get up to nearly 11:00 AM the day after Alucard had visited her bedroom. Seras came into her room to check on her and was alarmed to find her still sleeping. 

"Sir Integral? Are you all right?" Seras asked in a concerned voice.

Integral woke up immediately. She wasn't used to having anyone in her room. When she started to get up she felt just a little bit dizzy. _What in the bloody hell is wrong with me?_ Of course she would never let on to Seras that anything was wrong. Hellsing needed her. With Walter not remembering where his allegiances lay, she was needed more then ever. Integral was the only human besides her soldiers in Hellsing. She had to be okay.

"I'm fine, Seras. Thanks for your concern." Integral rubbed her eyes as she tried to wake up. "Did I sleep late or is something wrong?"

Seras smiled. Integral seemed perfectly fine – maybe a little tired, but fine. "It's after 11:00 AM, Sir. You never sleep this late, do you?"

"But, if it is 11:00 AM Seras, what are you doing awake? I thought vampires had to sleep during the day."

"I-I-I just couldn't sleep. I got up to get a pack of blood and stopped by your office. When you weren't there, I got worried." Seras smiled sheepishly. She felt just a bit foolish. "Besides the daylight doesn't bother me all that much anymore." Seras grinned proudly. "I'm getting stronger."

Integral smiled at Seras. She was proud of the progress the young vampire had made since Alucard first brought her back from Cheddars. "Yes, you are. Do you think you could fix me a cup of tea, Seras. That'll help me wake up."

"Yes, Sir."

Seras had taken on much of Walter's responsibilities since the end of the war with Millennium. Until they could reach the "old" Walter, Seras would do her best to fill his very big shoes. Of course there was one area where she could not – in his relationship to Integral. Seras could see the sadness in her commander's eyes whenever she mentioned Walter by name.

Integral summoned Alucard while she drank her tea. Seras had gone back to room to catch up on her sleep, now that she knew Integral was okay. What she didn't know is that Integral still felt abnormally tired. The commander was in denial herself about how weak she was feeling. _I'm just exhausted from the war. _

"Master, do you have an order?" Alucard walked into the room. He was dressed in all black today. The vampire had replaced his red overcoat with a black one. The vampire studied his Master carefully, trying to determine if anything about her had changed.

"Yes, Alucard. But, not a mission. I want you to bring Walter his meal and try talking to him. See if there's anything in his mind that you can reach." Integral yawned.

"Master, are you okay? You look rather tired. And a bit pale." Alucard did his best to look worried. He even put his cool hand on his Master's forehead in an attempt to determine her body temperature.

This action seemed to anger Integral. "I am fine, Alucard! Please remove your hand from my body."

The vampire feigned a look of innocence. "Master, I was just worried about you. Can't I be concerned for my Master?"

"Alucard, don't toy with me. I didn't think you had human emotions."

"I never said I didn't have them. After all I was human once. I just think most human emotions are a weakness. Most, but certainly not all." Alucard stepped closer to Integral and stroked her hair. He was rather surprised when she didn't stop him. Integral seemed to be enjoying it. Just as he had hoped. Integral's physical weakness seemed to be affecting her mind. When he had tried to touch her in the past, his Master had pushed him away. The two stood motionless for a few seconds staring into each other's eyes. It was at that moment that Alucard put his arms around Integra's waist and pulled her against his chest. Again Integral didn't pull away.

"Alucard," she tried to verbally protest but she was so exhausted, she couldn't fight against Alucard's advances any more.

"Integral. My Master." He murmured into her ear.

As Alucard moved his mouth down to Integral's, he could feel her tremble in his arms. _Delicious._

As Alucard moved his mouth onto hers, Integral knew this was wrong, knew she should fight. But, why couldn't she? At that moment she wanted nothing more then to feel Alucard's lips, tongue, and body. She surprised even herself when she responded passionately to his kiss, sucking on his cool tongue. It worried her that she felt other part of her body responding to this closeness to her vampire, her monster. She pulled Alucard closer to her and let him grind into her body. Integral wanted to, needed to stop but the sensations that Alucard's actions were sending through her body, would not let her. Integral's body seemed to be moving on it's own. Her body felt alive with passion, every nerve ending on fire, screaming for more. At the same time her mind was screaming for her to stop. She was Integral Hellsing. She could not do this. But, Integral could not stop. The kiss had gone on too long and Integral hungered for more.

Seras thought she heard a strange noise coming from Integral's office. It sounded like…moaning? It took her a minute to realize just what it could be and how dangerous it was for Integral if she was right. Seras was relieved to hear Pip felt the same way.

_Seras, you are going to go in there. You have to interrupt them. The boss didn't seem like herself today._

_I don't know, Pip. What if Integral wants to be with Alucard in umm that way._ Sera felt herself blush at the thought of sex between Alucard and Integral.

_Well, then she'll just yell at you to leave the two of them alone. But, what if he does more then shag her, Seras? What if he makes her what he is? And she's too out of it to say no. Wouldn't you feel bad if you didn't try to help her? I know you don't want to because it is bloody embarrassing to walk in on two people kissing. But, if you don't, I just know you'll regret it._

_Well…okay, Pip. You're right. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to Sir Integral. Let's go in. I really don't want to. What do I say?_

_How about you ask her if you should go bring Walter his dinner? Then it won't look like you're spying on her or anything._

_Great idea, Captain._

As they approached the door, they heard Integra's moans and Alucard was speaking in a low voice. Even Seras couldn't make out what he was saying. Seras just barged in and shouted, "Sir Integral, should I go-" She stopped speaking when she saw them. Alucard had been kissing Integral's neck. It looked like he was getting ready to bite her. "Sorry Master – Sir."

Integral looked like she had been woken up. She looked relieved by the interruption. "No Seras, it is quite all right." She glared at Alucard. " Alucard – please leave me and Seras alone."

"As you wish, my Master. I shall go see Walter and bring him his dinner." Alucard glared at Seras on his way out the door. If looks could kill, Seras would certainly have died in that instant.

"Seras, did you need something?" Integral asked.

"Umm I was just wondering if you were feeling better and if there was anything I could do."

"I am feeling a little better. Thanks for asking. If you could fix a little dinner…that would be heaven."

"I'm not much of a cook, Sir. But, I'll do my best."

_What in the bloody hell was I doing? I put the entire Hellsing organization at risk and possibly all of England because I was what? Tired. I can't feel that way about him. He had to be using his powers to influence me. That damn bastard was taking advantage of my exhaustion. Well, I know better now. I can't trust him to even put a finger on me. I will put up my guard. I will let nothing stand in the way of my duty to Hellsing and England._

Integral Hellsing was much harder on herself then she was on her subordinates. And she was pretty demanding of them. Integra was so mad that she had allowed herself to be weak. And Alucard had played to that weakness. She felt like a God damn food. What bothered Integral more then her weakness was that she could feel something for that monster. Her father had taught Integral that vampires were evil, demons, monster. How could she feel desire for such a creature? Did that mean that she, leader of the Hellsing organization, was a monster herself? _Ridiculous, _Integral thought. I am not a monster. That git was using his "magic sex beam" or something to get me into bed. And that will not happen again. But, Integral had a nagging doubt in the back of her head. A question that would not go away. If it had merely been Alucard using some type of vampire spell to make her desire him, why couldn't she stop thinking about the bloody kiss?

Alucard looked in on Walter in the cell. It pained Alucard to see Walter not quite himself. He had always liked Walter. But, now the butler had that distant look in his eye. Alucard hoped to see some sort of recognition in his eyes.

"Walter, I have your dinner. Are you hungry?"

The butler merely stared at Alucard. His eyes lit up when he noticed the blood bag. Alucard tried to penetrate the butler's mind. But, it seemed locked. The butler, however, did something that Alucard was unaware of. When Alucard tried to penetrate his mind, Walter instead was able to creep into his former comrade's mind.

Walter could remember everything. Although, mostly everyone at Hellsing thought he had some type of amnesia and that was the reason for his blank stare, he did not. Walter could remember all of his past, every last detail. He just didn't care any more. Something in his mind told him he should. And when he was able to enter Alucard's mind for a few seconds, Walter remembered the reason why. He saw Integral. She had been to visit him before. When she had come to see him, Walter fought the tenderness, he felt for her. Walter didn't know why but since he had been captured by Millennium, the butler would experience pain when he felt a genuinely good emotion like tenderness or love. It was because of this that Walter had buried his feelings for Integral. Walter cared for her deeply. He had raised her like a daughter since she was thirteen. and he loved her like one too. But, to feel love now was to feel pain. What he saw inside Alucard's mind however, alarmed him greatly. Walter would not sit by and watch Integral be harmed, and what he saw inside of the other vampire's mind, made him fear for the young Hellsing's safety. Walter knew that even if it meant intense pain for himself, he would need to act to prevent harm to the young lady he had been a father to. The hard part was that besides feeling pain for good emotions, he had changed in other ways. The butler now had no conscience and enjoyed causing other's pain. Walter had loved digging his claws into Seras Victoria. Since seeing her, the butler had been unable to stop thinking of more twisted and wicked things that he wanted to do to her. _All in good time._ Walter knew she would be coming to see him soon.

Alucard watched Walter start to drink his meal. The butler wore a blank stare so Alucard did not bother with meaningless conversation. The vampire left Walter to a bucket of blood bags as he said, "Walter, I do hope you get out of whatever it is you are in. I would just love to fight you. I have a feeling you may be my one true worthy opponent. I'm getting sick of disappointments."

Walter grinned when he heard Alucard's words. "Finally, someone at Hellsing who isn't insisting on being nice to me." Walter spoke for the first time since his capture.

Alucard chuckled. He knew that the real Walter was still there. Perhaps the real Walter all along had been just a little bit evil. And now that darkness had taken over. Integral and Seras just didn't want to admit that "their Walter" could be as dark as he was. _Stupid women._ Alucard retired to his room. He still had plans to go over in his head. Fighting Walter might be fun, but his only real desire was Integral. Tonight his goal of possessing her would be closer to becoming a reality.

**Author's Note:** Rest of fic will be posted on AdultFanFiction due to the rating going up. I may try to get it down to a R rating and repost it here eventually. But, for now you need to read it there if you are of age.


	6. Moment of Weakness

AN - This chapter contains a lemon/lime which is why it is rated R.

* * *

Integral sat in her office staring at the computer screen. She should have been catching up either paperwork or responding to the emails that crowded her inbox. Everyone from the Vatican to the Crown was waiting for her response. _I'm just so damn tired. _Integral knew she should have gone bed. If her body felt this bad, she should give into it's demands of rest and not push herself. It was the bloody doubts lingering in the back of her mind that wouldn't allow it. _Something is wrong. Something bad is waiting to happen. It is waiting for just the right moment to attack. But - what is it?_ Integral wondered what her Grandfather would've done. She was not sure why she had not thought of father first, but she didn't. _There must be a reason…_ Integral didn't know why but the thought came to her that she should start keeping a journal of how she felt, who she saw, and what was happening to her everyday. Then she remembered her grandfather. Arthur Hellsing had told her sometimes keeping a written record of one's life helped you to see things that might otherwise be overlooked. She grinned. Arthur Hellsing was a sly old devil and his wisdom may just be the answer to whatever threatened her. 

She started typing on the keyboard all of the events that she could remember from the last few days. When Integra was finished, she read over her passages. Instead of putting her mind at ease, reading her words alarmed Integral greatly. In the past few days she had woken up extremely weak and tired. Alucard had attempted to seduce her and she had been too exhausted to fight off his advances. If it hadn't been for Seras Victoria, God only knows what could have happened. Integral wondered if she would have been strong enough to fight him off if he had tried to drink her blood. For the first time that she could remember, Integral felt frightened because she knew the answer. It was no. She was too weak to fight off even her own servant. Something was very wrong.

Integral did not panic. It was not in her to lose control. Because she was human, Integral did feel fear. The difference was in the way she dealt with her feelings. Integral realized the fear was her body's way of telling her that something was indeed wrong. And she would deal with it. Integral would think, analyze, and figure out what the bloody hell was happening before it blew up in her face. She went over the facts in her mind. Integral wondered if it could be her vampire, Alucard. Could he be plotting against her? Integral could not rule it out, no matter how much she doubted it. She knew he would never kill her. If anything, Alucard needed her as much as she needed him. Then there was Seras. Her gut told Integra that she could trust Seras. Integral had learned long ago to always trust your gut instinct. It had kept her alive during many missions. She brushed that idea aside. Then there was Walter. Although, he was in prison, Integral could not discount him entirely. Walter had been brainwashed by Millennium and was hostile to her and Hellsing. Then, she wondered if it could be someone from outside: A vampire, Nazi, or even Iscariot. When Integral finished going through everything in her mind, she sighed. She was no closer to figuring anything out, then before she had taken the time to type out her thoughts. Integral wondered if she should even continue. Something told her that it was too early to give up. She decided she would show Seras her journal and get her thoughts on it. It was times like these that Integral realized how much she missed Walter. The butler had been invaluable at times in giving her advice. But, she would have to do this without him.

Then she felt his presence – her Servant. Alucard fazed through the door to her office wearing a concerned smile. If she hadn't known him better, Integral would have believed it was genuine.

"Master, it is late. You should be in bed. Why do you insist on depriving your body of what it needs?" Alucard approached his Master, eying her with a lustful hunger.

"Someone has to do the work of this organization, Alucard. There is more to Hellsing then killing vampires. With Walter out of commission, I must step in. There is no one else. Seras is already do many of his duties. She wouldn't know the first thing about responding to the Pope, MI-5, or the Royal Court."

The vampire moved behind Integra's chair and started stroking her hair. He loved how it contrasted her smooth dark skin. It was someone lighter now, paler from her loss of blood. If anything, her paleness made her even more beautiful to him.

Integral started to protest. She wanted to be strong. The Hellsing knew she needed to be strong. Her duty required strength. "Alucard, don't. You shouldn't be touching me like that-"

"Shhh, Master. Don't you remember?" He spoke in a silky voice that could have seduced an angel. "When you were but 13 years old I used to stroke your hair like this to help you get back to sleep when you woke up in the middle of the night, crying. Remember the nightmares you had after you killed your Uncle Richard."

Integral smiled. Alucard had indeed comforted her when she was a child by stroking her hair like he was now. It was completely innocent then and nothing improper had occurred because of it. She fought back those voices that told her surely this was wrong. _How could something that feels so good possibly be wrong?_

As Alucard read Integral's mind a smile formed on his lips. His Master had no idea how good he could make her feel. Alucard moved his hands from her hair to her shoulders and neck. How he wished it was his mouth instead. He had removed his gloves and he felt her shiver in response to his touch. "Master, you are so tense. Let me help you relax." He bent down to whisper these words into her ear. She did not answer right away, so Alucard understood her answer to be yes. He moved his fingers on her neck, massaging her soft skin. The feel of his Master's blood, just below his fingertips, was slowly driving him out of his mind. Alucard did not know how much longer he could keep control. Integral moaned softly, obviously enjoying his touch. He continued to knead her skin softly moving from her shoulders to her neck. Alucard got to her pulse point on her neck and stopped. He could not help himself as he used his nail to make just a small cut on Integral's neck. The smell of his Master's blood caused his blood lust to rise up within him. He dug his nail into deeper into her neck. The blood started flowing more freely. As he continued to massage her shoulders with one of his hands, Alucard bent down to lick the blood from her wound. As he licked and sucked from her neck, Integral merely moaned, enjoying the experience as much as him. His Master was in a state of relaxation somewhere between sleep and consciousness. Alucard used this to his advantage and moved his hands down her shirt, unbuttoning it in haste.

Integral sighed as she felt Alucard's hand on her bare breast. Somewhere inside her mind, she was protesting, knowing how incredibly wrong this was. Also in her mind were those other words: If something feels this good, it just can't be wrong. She was too tired to argue with herself so Integral just let it happen. She let her vampire violate her breast with his cool fingers as he, what, sucked blood from her neck. No, that could not be happening. But, it was and at the moment she didn't care. Integral knew Alucard had not bitten her so what did it matter if he had a little of her blood? It would not be like it was the first time. As long as he didn't bite her… Integral moaned as Alucard's hand found her nipple and squeezed it gently. The coolness felt so bloody good to her. She felt herself get moist down below and wished he would touch her there. Then suddenly Integral regretted thinking that thought at all. Alucard must have been reading her mind. She groaned and moved her body towards his hand as he slipped his hand inside of her knickers. Alucard stroked her wet center as he slipped his fingers inside of her. Integral writhed under his touch. Alucard continued to suck blood from her wound as he pinched her nipple and stroked her center. She writhed as his fingers explored inside of her – caressing every single spot to see which one caused her the most pleasure. Integra moaned as she felt the swoon from Alucard's feeding. In her mind she found herself wondering why she didn't stop, why didn't she pull away? However, she knew why - it felt too damn good. The swoon she felt while Alucard stroked her was building up to a climax. Integral screamed Alucard's name as she felt herself coming so many times that she lost count. This was not the first orgasm Integral had felt, but it was by far the most amazing one. Integral whispered her Servant's name as she felt the pleasure end. She pulled Alucard close to her, wishing for a moment of closeness with the creature that had made her feel so good. Integral stroked her Servant's hair and face in the moments of bliss that followed her orgasm. She whispered, "Thank you, Alucard, that was nice," into his ear , before drifting off too sleep. Integral never felt Alucard picking her up into his arms as he headed towards the stair to bring her to bed.  
Seras was in the kitchen getting herself a Midnight snack when she felt it. Integral was in danger. She felt something else too – her Master. Seras dropped the blood bag on the floor and rushed to her commander. She felt her blood freeze in her veins when she saw them. Alucard was carrying the limp body of Integral Hellsing. Seras cringed as she examined the body of her leader more closely: a few drops of dried blood on Integral's collar. Would her Master really drink from Integral? Was he daring to do what she thought – make his Master a vampire? Seras had seen her Master's power in full force, the souls he entrapped within his own soul. What could she do to protect Integral? How on earth could she stop him?

The answer came from within her, but not from herself. The answer came from the soul that resided inside her, Pip Bernadette.

_Seras, we can do it together. We'll protect the boss._

_But Captain, I-I-I'm not strong enough. Alucard is my Master. He is so much stronger them me, then us. How can we possibly—_

_Because it is not you, girl. It is us. Come on, before it is too late. The boss is depending on us._

_All right Captain, you're right. We must protect her._

They approach Alucard, who is holding Integra in his arms, at the stairs. The vampire known as Seras Victoria glared at him with hatred in her eyes. _How dare he do this to Sir Integral?_

"Alucard, what do you think you are doing with the boss?" Pip had taken over now. They both new Seras was not strong enough to challenge her Master's authority.

Alucard, surprised by the words of his fledgling, merely smirked. "Integral fell asleep in her office, Seras. I'm doing what any good servant would – bringing her safely to her bedroom. What – would you have Integral fall asleep in her office and wake up with aches and pain?"

It was his fledgling's turn to smirk. "This girl will not let you hurt her commander. I can smell the boss's blood on your breath, vampire." They moved in front of Alucard, blocking him from the stairs.

"Oh it is you? Get out of my way before I kill both you and my pathetic fledgling. I am not doing anything wrong and certainly you are not going to order me around."

Seras stood her ground and glared at her Master. "I will not allow you to harm her." She put her arm up and placed it on her Master's shoulder and tightened her grip until she felt his flesh tear.

If Alucard had not been holding Integral, Seras was sure her Master would have killed her now.

"Seras Victoria. If I must wake my Master up to teach you a lesson – you will be very sorry."

Seras released her grip on Alucard's shoulder. "Alucard, I'm only concerned for Sir Integral's safety. I can't let you take her upstairs – alone."

Alucard thought about his options. He could put his Master down and take care of his fledgling. However, that might make Integral suspicious. Was it worth it? He decided that it was not. Besides, he had already had enough of Integral's for tonight. If he drank anymore, she might not be able to get out of bed in the morning. Alucard decided he would let Seras come with him when he put his Master to bed. There was no harm in that, since it would not interfere with his plans. "Fine, Seras. Just this once I will permit you to come into my Master's room. Then you can see with you own eyes that I am not trying to harm her." Alucard glared at her.

"Umm, okay, that's all I want. To make sure the boss is okay."

Seras followed her Master and watched him lay his Master gently on the bed. Something just didn't seem right about the whole situation. But, Alucard even left with Seras and accompanied her down to the basement. She watched him go into his room. Seras and Pip could not put their collective fingers on it, but Alucard was up to something. What really bothered them was they had the feeling, he was already on his way to succeeding.


	7. First Time

Warning - this chapter contains a R-rated lemon

* * *

Seras woke up a little before dawn. She just could not sleep. The nightmares wouldn't let her. In her dream she kept seeing Integral: her eyes locked in the cold stare of the dead and a hole ripped in her threat. Her body was drained of all blood and a few feet away stood her Master. He was covered in her blood; Seras could smell it on him, and wearing a smug grin. Seras had shaken Integral's body and tried to wake her up, but it was too late. So instead she took her in her arms, hugging her cold dead body while tears of blood flowed out her eyes. Her Master started laughing maniacally, enjoying her pain. It was so bloody real. At least for now, it was not. 

She wiped the tears from her eyes and grabbed a blood bag from her refrigerator. As Seras sat down at the table, she tried to collect her thoughts. The fact was staring her straight in the eye: Alucard was going to try to hurt Integral in some manner. Seras wondered how that was even possible. Didn't the Hellsing seals keep him from doing just that? Then she remembered. All of the seals had been removed during the war so Alucard could defeat Millenium. Although she had seen Integral put them back on her Master, perhaps something had gone wrong. Maybe now Alucard was not bound by any seals or magic and could do as he wished. She shivered at that thought. Seras didn't want to fight her Master. How on earth could she stop him? Even with Pip's help, Seras knew that he was more powerful then the two of them. If only Walter were able to help. Seras would give anything to have him back to himself.

As she thought about him, Seras realized it might have been awhile since the butler had his "meal." She decided to take him down a few bags of blood. It would help keep her mind off of the impending doom that she felt approaching. Seras approached the cell and noticed something different about him. Walter did not have that same blank look in his eyes. No, he was looking her in the eye. Maybe things were looking up after all.

"Good evening, Walter. I have your dinner." Seras nearly fell over from shock when he started to speak.

"Ahh, I'm pleased you remembered to feed the pet. You are so much more pleasing to look at then that other monster."

"Walter? Is that you?" Seras forgot herself and started to approach the cell.

"Yes. I decided I felt like talking. The silence was boring me to tears. But, I'm far from the man that you remember as Walter, little girl."

Seras glared back at him. "I'm not a little girl! If you want your dinner…"

"Oh what? I better be a good boy? No, I suppose you are not a little girl. Not with that body you aren't." Walter ran his eyes slowly up and down her body before stopping on her chest.

"Walter, will you please stop that! I am not some bimbo!"

"I know very well what you are, Seras Victoria. But, how I enjoy looking at your – assets."

Seras felt unable to look away from him. It was as if he was drawing her into his eyes. She knew that he was dangerous but he was also suddenly very appealing to her. Seras could feel Pip telling her to careful but she ignored his pleads and told him to leave her be. She stared into Walter's eyes trying to look for an answer.

Walter used this chance to enter her mind. He grinned wickedly, obviously pleased with what he saw.

"Seras, I promise I'll be good. Why don't you come in? There is something we should discuss."

"Walter, I don't think so. The last time I got too close to you …"

"Oh – that. I'm sorry I lost my self-control. I was so terribly hungry. That isn't a problem anymore, now is it?" Walter smiled sincerely at Seras.

It was hard for her not to believe him – this was Walter, was it not? And he seemed almost like himself, didn't he?

_Seras – I don't think- _Pip started to warn her that this might not be the best idea.

_Pip, will you just leave me be? This is MY body, MY mind and I would appreciate if you would let me make my own decisions. Honestly sometimes I think you are as bad as my Master._

Pip's voice went quiet in her head. Seras was greatful for that small fact. She knew Pip only had her best interest at heart, but sometimes he could be a total pain in her arse.

"Oh come on, Seras. You have a gun, don't you? I have no weapons." Walter moved away from the door. Seras got the key off of a hook on the wall. The bars were coated in silver so vampires could not go through them.

She entered the cell and removed her pistol – she was taking no chances. "Now what could we have to discuss?"

"Tell me Seras. What is it that worries you? I can tell something is on your mind. You look so very tense." Walter took Seras' hand in his and started stroking it lightly. He wanted to do so much more.

Seras wondered if she should pull her hand away. It did seem like such a kind gesture. She wanted to believe Walter cared for her in a platonic sort of way. Pip wasn't giving her advice any longer, she supposed he was pouting somewhere in her mind. Hmm…Walter's touch on her hand felt so nice. It had been so long since she had a human or even vampire touch. The last time would've been the Captain's kiss. She decided not to stop him.

Walter seemed encouraged by her non-action. He smiled kindly at her. "It's been hard for you, hasn't it? Losing so many of your comrades, Pip losing his body, and Alucard hasn't been very kind, now has he?"

Seras returned his smile. Was this the real Walter? Was the loyal butler really back? "It's not that bad. No – not really."

Walter stood up and stood behind the ex-police girl and placed his hands on her shoulders. He squeezed them very gently. "Seras, you are so very tense. Let me help you relax. You deserve to relax once in awhile. The war is over, is it not?"

"Walter, I think you should stop. It's not…"

He bent down and whispered in her ear, "What? A good idea? I think it is, Seras."

She ignored her own warnings going off inside her mind. Walter's hands felt magical on her neck and shoulders. He was right – she was incredibly tense. Worrying about Sir Integral had taken its toll on her. Seras closed her eyes and concentrated on the sensation of Walter's hands on her skin. It felt almost too good. Something told her she should make him stop. But, a darker side of her soul spoke to her too. Wasn't she entitled to a little pleasure? Seras had so much suffering in her life. Couldn't she be weak just this once? The darker side won out. She could feel Pip's voice trying to break through but she pushed him back._ Leave me alone, Captain. Let me some fun for once. Maybe if you do, I'll make it up to you._ Seras blocked his voice out of her mind and slipped further into a state of pleasure. An involuntary moan escaped her throat. "Mmmm...that feels good, Walter."

Walter took this as her consent for him to continue. He looked down at her breasts. So many times he had longed to touch them. In the past his morals had stopped him from doing what he desired. He was not bound by morality anymore. Millennium had taken care of that for him. He knew what was wrong, what he should and should not do, but unlike before he just did not care. Walter slowly moved his hands down to her chest, fully expecting her to stop him. But, she did not. As he slipped his hand inside of her blouse, Seras moaned softly. Walter squeezed her large breast in his hand and felt his body shudder with desire. How he wanted to use his wires to tie her to the chair and ravage her body right here and now. All in good time. For now he would just have a little fun. Walter pinched her nipple gently at first, but quickly his touch became harsh. Apparently, Seras liked it a little rough, as she moaned in delight. "The things I want to do to you, Police Girl."

"Maybe we should stop, I don't know if this is...right." Seras said the words but there was no conviction in her tone.

Walter heard what her words really said to him – please don't stop. He moved in front of her. Looking down at her in the chair. "Seras, you are so bloody beautiful. I've wanted to do this to you since the day we met." The butler started to unbutton her blouse, but she raised her hands to stop him. He decided she needed a little help in knowing what she really wanted. Out of nowhere came wires. He had managed to keep them hidden during his capture and they were certainly coming in handy now. Walter wondered why Alucard had failed to take them away when he threw him in the cell. Surely he must have known about them. However, Walter had better things to think about now and needed to restrain the police girl to carry them out. Before she knew what hit her, he had bound her hands in the wires and tied her arms to the back of the chair. Funny that the look in her eyes was one of pure excitement and fascination, but not fear. He whispered in her ear, "Oh you are a bad, bad, girl, Seras Victoria."

Seras merely stared back at him with that look in her eyes. Was it desire or fear? She knew that she wanted just what he was doing to her and it was wrong. So perhaps Walter was indeed right – maybe she was indeed a bad girl. Still she had to at least pretend to be good. Seras struggled slightly to get loose. It was a move that made her bleed. Just what the butler wanted.

"You should know better then that, Seras. If you move, you will bleed and then I'll have to lick your wounds. Do you really want me to do that?" Walter moved quickly to lick her delicious blood. He caressed her cuts on her arms, hands, and wrist, with his tongue. She tasted so very sweet. Seras shuddered from the pleasure he was giving her with his tongue. Walter could even smell her desire now. He started to unbutton her blouse, giving up after a few second, and ripping it off. Walter sat on top of her lap straddling her with his hips. He pushed the fullness of his desire against her center. He could barely wait to get inside. He grabbed both of her breasts in his hands squeezing them and pinching her nipples cruelly. Walter quickly moved his mouth to her breast. He took her full breast inside his mouth and bit her nipple just hard enough to make it bleed slightly. Walter sucked hard on her nipple feeding from it as he drew out more blood. The girl writhed and moaned under him as he ground his body into hers_. I just love not being bound by morality.  
_  
Seras realized she wanted the vampire who used to be Walter. No matter how wrong it was, she desired him. Seras hoped Pip would forgive her for what she was about to do. It wasn't like she was cheating on him, was it? Pip was inside of her mind – he couldn't shag her. No, but Walter could. She used her mental ability to speak into Walter's mind. Come on and shag me already.

He heard her loud and clear and ripped away her pants. Walter removed the wires from her wrist. It was clear she was a willing participant now. He did not want to injure her, after all. Walter thrust inside of her, not being gentle at all. Seras let out a small cry from the pain.

The pain soon gave way to pleasure as he pushed himself deep inside of her. Seras soon moved with him in perfect rhythm following his body's movements. As he thrust inside of. Walter made her feel so wonderfully complete as he moved inside of her. It suprised her that she did not want the moment to end. However, Seras moaned as she climaxed. She had never felt such intense feelings before in her short life. The two rocked their bodies on the chair so hard that it broke and they ended up on the cool hard floor. This did not break their motion as they continued to move their bodies together performing a perfect waltz of desire. They ended the dance in perfect harmony, climaxing at the same time. She felt Pip come back into her mind and he was not happy with what she had done. That was okay – Seras would deal with him later. For now she just enjoyed the pleasant feeling swelling up inside of her and pulled Walter close to her chest. For a moment the two of them were completely still, just enjoying the moment of perfect bliss.


	8. Suspicions

Integral Hellsing was in her office by 9:00 AM. It was the last place in the world that she had wanted to be. Most days the Hellsing leaderl would have been up and working by sunrise. Today she could barely drag herself out of bed. Integral could barely keep her eyes open, but she was determined to win the battle with her exhaustion. Integral even had the new maid prepare her a latte. She would rather have had tea; but today Integra needed something stronger to wake up. She refused to let fatigue affect her ability to operate Hellsing. Besides, Integral needed to figure out what the hell was going on and how she was going to deal with it.

She sat down at the computer and started typing in her journal. Last night was a blur and Integral was not sure what had actually happened and what was part of a dream - or one of Alucard's perverted illusions. So far, what she could recall horrified her._ I hope to God that did not happen. It had to be a dream. Or perhaps, it was Alucard projecting his perverted fantasy into my mind. But, I could not have let that happen… Yet, if it was a dream, why in bloody hell am so I sore down there and how did my knickers get torn? _There was only one logical answer – Alucard.

Integral went over the memories lingering in her mind. She recalled being extremely tired and sitting in her office trying to respond to emails. Alucard had touched her…placed his hands on her neck and massaged her muscles. It had felt good and she really did need to relax. Integral knew she should have stopped him, but it had seemed perfectly innocent. What was the harm in letting him give her a massage? Didn't she deserve it? Then, the rest of the day came back to her. He had touched her places that had never been touched by anyone. Integral was so angry, that she slammed her latte down on the desk so hard that she shattered the cup. Integral started to tremble with rage. The bastard had even cut her with his nail and drank her blood. _How dare he do that to me? My family has fought for over 100 years against creatures like him. Is he foolish enough to think I would become his lover?_ After she calmed down a bit, questions started to form in her mind. How in the hell did he manage to do it? Were the seals not still in place? Or had something happened when she had reactivated them at the end of the war? But, perhaps most important of all, what could she do about it? If Integral was so weak that she had been unable to resist the bastard, how was she going to stop him when he tried it again? She knew he would. Alucard had been obsessed with her since Integral had been a teenager. It had only gotten worst over the years. Integra had never had a problem refusing him before – so something must have happened to the bloody seals. Although she did not want to admit it, she would need outside help. But – who? Who could she ask to come to her aid? Who could she trust? Certainly not the Vatican.

Integral thought of her options. If Alucard was truely free, he could destroy her in an instant. Unless she could reactivate the Hellsing seals... But, what if that didn't work or if he fought her? A thought occurred to her, but she quickly pushed it out of her mind. _What in the bloody hell am I thinking? I could never do that. But, what if? No, I can't._ Perhaps she would talk to Seras. Maybe the vampire or the soul inside of her would have a good idea. She cursed the gods of fate for taking away Walter. He would have been the first person that she talked to about the whole mess. Now, he wasn't even a person, but a monster. Integral laughed out loud when she realized that all the people she cared about were vampires. If something were to happen to her, Hellsing would be destroyed. It made what she had been thinking about so much more tempting. However, she could not give in. Integral was a Hellsing and she would never give up.

Seras laid in her coffin pretending to sleep. She wondered if he was being fooled. Seras hadn't heard from Pip since yesterday - when she had...made the big mistake. She was so confused by it all. Pip's soul was inside her but it wasn't like they could shagor even kiss. Was she supposed to be faithful to him forever? It didn't seem fair. She should be able to have a little fun, shouldn't she? Since the Captain's soul was absorbed into her body, Seras had noticed a change in her err sexual appetites. Before, she hadn't thought sex much at all. Sure once in awhile Seras had wished that she had a boyfreind, but not like this. It seemed that sex was on her mind practically all the time. In fact, Seras had to block it out by thinking of other things. She hadn't wanted to let Walter shag her. It was just that...his touch had felt so good . Although Seras did not want to admit it, since his return to Hellsing she had been attracted to him. Alot. And now it seemed that Pip was mad at her for what happened yesterday. She couldn't really blame him. It wasn't the smartest thing she'd done. Seras wished she would've talked to him about the possability. As it turned out...it just happened.

_It's okay, Seras. You don't have to feel so bad about it_. Finally, Pip's voice boomed through her head.

_Pip! I've...missed you. I-I-I just don't know what happened._ The words came stammering out of her mouth.

_I do. You got horny. It's no big deal, girlie – it happens._

But Pip, I should've asked before we did. You weren't – awake when Walter and I, um...

Only at the begining. I knew I didn't want to be awake when he shagged you that. I have no desire to be shagged by that old man. I know he looks younger but he's like what – 70 years old? That's just too wierd. I just thought about my mom. When I was real little, she used to put me to bed. There was a lullyabye she used to sing that always put me right to sleep. I hummed a few bars while you and err that old guy were getting started and it put me right out. Damn girlie, I only wish I could've been your first.

Seras merely nodded. She did not like talking about things of this nature. It was too bloody embarassing.

_Okay, just be careful around Walter. If it was just the old guy it'de be different. But, he is a vampire and you don't know where his loyalties lay. You don't know what his motives are. Use your brain, Police Girl._

_Pip Bernadette! You know I hate it when you call me that._

I'm sorry but it's the least I can do to pay you back.

Seras hugged her body and for a moment if felt as if "he" was hugging her back. She shook her head. Now I know I am losing my mind. That is simply not possible.

Somewhere deep inside Seras Victoria Pip was laughing his arse off. He knew there was plenty he could do to Seras from inside her mind to make her feel pleasure and couldn't wait to show her. The moment she had shared with the old butler was nothing compared to what he would do to her in her dreams while she was asleep and awake. 


	9. Retribution

Alucard sat in his room drinking a goblet of blood. The vampire was contemplating his next move. He desperately wanted to turn Integral tonight but knew it was too soon. Integral was the strongest human he knew – Alucard would have to weaken her even more. His thoughts drifted to Seras Victoria. _Now, she is becoming a problem - one that I must deal with now. _Alucard smirked as he thought of the many ways he could cause her pain. _I will make both Seras and that pathetic soul inside of her body, sorry they ever questioned my actions. _Alucard glanced outside - it was getting light out. His fledgling would be asleep soon and he would be able to act.

Alucard opened his fledgling's coffin. She was truly dead to the world right now. If she didn't stay out of his business, he would make her join the ranks of the dead permanently. Alucard grabbed Seras by her arm roughly, digging his nails into her flesh. "Get up."

"Huh? What's the matter, Master? Is something wrong?" Seras woke up looking totally disoriented and confused. She rubbed her eye and sat up.

"Yes, Seras Victoria. Something is very wrong. You obviously do not know your place. And now, I'm going to teach you where it is."

Alucard grabbed the other arm of his servant and pulled her harshly out of the coffin. Seras tried to get free once her feet hit the ground. Seras found herself wondering what Pip was doing. She needed him now. "Master, I don't understand. Why are you so angry with me? Did I do something?"

"Police Girl, you know very well what you did. Don't waste my time with stupid questions."

Seras gulped and finally broke free from her Master's grip. She knew he had let her go which scared her even more. If he released his grip, Alucard obviously had something worst planned. She started backing away from her Master but he followed her every step with that insane grin on his face. Finally, Seras ran out of space as her back hit the wall. Alucard put his hand around her neck and pinned her against it. Seras knew it was a good thing that her lungs did not require oxygen. Her Master's grip was so tight that she could not even exhale.

"Seras Victoria, you will stay out of my way. Don't even question what I'm doing with my Master. It is none of your concern. Integral is nothing to you but your employer. Her welfare is not for you to worry about. Integral is my Master. I will do with her what I want without your interference. And don't you ever again question my actions Seras Victoria."

Seras felt Pip wake up. _It's about time, Captain Pip. _

Pip did not answer his soul's host. He took over her body and grabbed Alucard's hand. He pushed with all his strength until he broke Alucard's grasp. Then he managed to push Alucard away. Pip wasn't sure what to do after that. Alucard was a powerful vampire and most definitely could kick his arse. "You will leave this girl alone. She has done nothing but worry about the boss's safety. What are you up to that you want us out of your way, Alucard?"

Alucard grinned._ Does the idiot think they can actually fight me?_ He started laughing like a raving lunatic. He grabbed Seras by her head and slammed her against the wall with so much force, he heard her bones crack. Alucard dipped his fingers into the blood that had started to flow from her skull. "Delicious, Police Girl. But, when did you lose your virginity?"

This comment seemed to infuriate the Captain inside of Seras. Although Alucard held Seras up against the wall, Pip managed to land several punches into his head, making the Nosferatu bleed himself.

Alucard was both enraged and delighted that the soul inside of Seras had the balls to hit him. How he loved a good fight. _That is enough fun for now._ He was ready to put the vampire known as Seras Victoria in her place. He pressed her against the wall and sunk his fangs into her neck. Alucard heard her moan as he began to feed. He called his shadows out to assist him with the assault. Dark tendrils attached themselves to every spot of his fledgling's body violating her in every imaginable way. As Alucard drank her blood, the tendrils penetrated her in every space on her body. His fledgling writhed in his arms as the swoon overtook her. _Sometimes being me is just too much fun._ Alucard stopped just short of killing her and got a few blood bag from her refrigerator and left them on the floor next to her body. He didn't feel the need to do that just yet. Alucard was sure, however, that Seras would be too weak to interfere for the next few days which was just enough time to complete his plans. He dropped her body to the floor and licked his lips. "I hope now, Seras Victoria, you have learned not to fuck with your Master." Seras did not answer him of course. She was unconscious from all of the blood he had taken. Alucard closed her door on his way out and headed upstairs to see his Master.  
-  
Integral Hellsing sat in her office going through the mail. _I really need to hire someone to do this._ She felt better today and her strength was starting to return. Integral took a long drag of her cigar, savoring it's sweet taste in her lungs. With the return of her strength, Integral felt fully able to handle the situation with Alucard. She still wasn't sure how to deal with the bastard. Hopefully, Seras could help her decide. _Think of the devil. _Integral felt her servant's presence in the room. "Alucard?"

"Yes, Master?" Alucard answered, smiling innocently at Integral. Alucard kept his distance from Integral. He did not want to be tempted by the scent of her blood.

"What is it that you want, Servant?" Integral barely looked up from her mail, just keeping Alucard in sight by the corner of her eyes.

"I've just come to see if you have a mission for me. I'm growing incredibly bored."

Integral smirked. "Boredom is a dangerous thing for you, Alucard. And no, I don't really have a mission for you. Things have been incredibly slow since the war. You could bring Walter his meals." _Perhaps, you could tell me why in the bloody hell you violated my body._ Integral thought. She wanted to bring the subject up, but could not decide if it was in her best interest. It might be better if Alucard didn't know she suspected something. For now she would handle the situation like a good poker player and not reveal her hand. "I have a lot of mail to go through, Alucard. Could you leave me be?"

Alucard nodded. "You really should get more rest, Master. You do look exhausted. Why don't you leave that for later and go to bed." The vampire looked at Integral with hunger burning in his eyes. He would love nothing more then to take Integral to bed. The two of them were locked for a moment in each other's eyes. Then life interrupted them with the ring of Integral's phone.

"Hello." Integral answered it in a hurry, grateful for the interruption. It was, of all people, Father Alexander Anderson. She had heard that he was the new leader of Iscariott. Maybe there was hope for peace between their two agencies with Maxwell dead and gone.

"Father Anderson?" Integral glared at Alucard letting him know he should leave. Her servant bowed lightly and phased through the wall. God, how she hated when he did that. She knew he wasn't human any longer, but couldn't he at least pretend to be?

"Sir Integral Hellsing. How has life been for your since the end of the war?"

"Slow. And boring. I never thought I'd miss the bloodshed. To what do I owe this pleasure, Father?"

"I would like to request a meeting. I supposed you've heard that I'm the new leader of Iscariot. I thought it would be a good idea if we met. I was hoping we could wipe the slate clean and start over. Our organizations will always have our differences but we shouldn't have to be at war. I'm truly sorry Sir Hellsing for the sins Father Maxwell committed."

Integral thought about his offer. It would be nice to have a civil relationship with Iscariot instead of the constant fighting. Of course she would have to inform Alucard. Integral thought it would be worth trying for. Father Anderson had saved her life during the war. She supposed she owed him at least a meeting. "Okay Father. We can meet. I can't make any promises but I'll meet with you. Where should we meet - at the Café, near the museum?"

"A perfect choice, Sir Hellsing. I could meet you tomorrow around noon."

"I think I can make a noon meeting, Father."

"And Sir Hellsing? Please leave your pet at home."

Sir Integral chuckled. With Alucard's behavior as of late, she would not have brought him anyway. "I would prefer if you did not refer to Alucard as my pet. But, no I won't be bringing him. I shall, on the other hand, bring my Captain – Seras Victoria. I think you know she is not a threat to you – unless you challenge her."

"Tis fine. I shall see you ladies tomorrow. Take care, Sir Hellsing."

"You too, Father Anderson."  
-  
Integral Hellsing woke up the next day before dawn feeling even more refreshed then she had the day before. _Maybe I was wrong to suspect Alucard. He has been nothing but loyal to Hellsing. My exhaustion may be nothing more then my reaction to the horror of the bloody war. Thank God it is over._ This idea of not suspecting her servant didn't last long. Integral recalled how he had violated her body, touching her places she did not want him to but was to weak to fight back. She cursed under her breath. Integral hated herself for being weak. She should have been able to stop him no matter how bad she felt. _What in the bloody hell is going on with me?_ Integral wondered if Alucard was doing something more then trying to seduce her. She wondered if...it was possible. _But, wouldn't the seals stop him from drinking my blood? From harming me?_ The next thought hit Integral like a ton of bricks: the seals **were** either most surely gone or they had lost most of their power. Integral decided she would go talk to Seras Victoria. She wanted to get the opinion of both Sera and Pip, since his soul was inside of her. Integral also needed to talk to her about the meeting they were having with Anderson tomorrow.

When Integral opened the door to the vampire's room, the scent of blood almost overwhelmed her. She thought for a moment that she would faint. Integral rushed in to see if the police girl was okay. _This can not be good. There can only be on explanation – Alucard._ She rushed in nearly fainted when she saw how bad injured Seras Victoria was. The vampire was laying on the floor in a pool of blood, passed out or could she really be dead? There was a huge gaping hole in her neck that looked like it was still bleeding. Integra felt every muscle in her body tense as anger at her servant built up inside of her. _How dare he do this to Seras?_ Her concern for the police girl took over as she sat down by her side and took the vampire's hand in her own.

"Seras? Are you okay? Now that's a stupid question. Why didn't your wound heal?"

Seras struggled to open her eyes and smiled weakly at Integral. "Boss" she managed in a French accent. Then in her normal voice she spoke again. "Sir Integral, I really need blood but I just couldn't open it." Seras pointed to a bag of blood lying just inches away from her hand.

Integral picked up the bag and looked at it. She could see puncture marks at the top but it was unopened. It appeared that Seras had tried to drink it but was too weak. Integral ripped open the bag with her own teeth and placed the bag to the vampire's lips. Seras was not even strong enough to suck from the bag at first, so Integral gently squeezed the bottom of the blood bag until the blood started to flow into her mouth.

After she finished the first bag, Seras grinned at Integral. Her wound had started to generate and her color was starting to return. "Sir, can I have another?"

Integral nodded and picked up another pouch from the floor. She handed it to Seras who had no trouble opening it this time. "Seras, what in the bloody hell happened?" Integral asked the question although she already knew the answer. She did not want to have it confirmed but knew that she must.

"It was," Seras hesitated before she told Integral who had done this to her, a part of her still didn't believe Alucard had been so cruel. "My Master. Alucard got mad that I was worried about you. He was so angry that I questioned what he was doing when he carried you up to bed. I followed him and he behaved himself. I don't think he would've if I wasn't there."

"Thank you, Seras. Yes, you're instincts are right. I suspect Alucard is up to something. When you are feeling better we can discuss it." Integral took out one of her cigars and lit it. "I almost forgot, Seras. Will you be better by tomorrow?"

"I should be. Why, Sir?" Seras continued to gulp down packets of blood. She was so hungry that a small amount was dripping onto her clothes.

"Father Anderson has asked for a meeting. He is the new leader of Section XIII. I was hoping you could come. If you are feeling up to it. The meeting is during the day. Will the daylight bother you?"

"No, I should be okay. See? My wound is almost all healed. I'll just drink plenty of blood so I'll be back to myself by tomorrow."

"And Seras – whatever you do, don't let Alucard see you leave. Meet me out by the garage at 11:30 am. There is no telling what he might do if he knows I'm meeting Father Anderson."

"I'll be careful, Sir. You be careful too."

"I will. Well, make sure you drink plenty of blood. There is more in the big refrigerator if you need it."

"Sir, I just wanted to say...thank you. If you hadn't come by – I don't think I would've survived."

Integral merely nodded and helped Sera up before she left. Seras was left to contemplate what it all meant. It was ironic, was it not? Here she was an undead creature and yet it was the second time a human had saved her life.


	10. Changes

Integral collected her thoughts in the office while she got ready to go to bed. She had not seen Alucard all day and hoped he didn't wonder in. The Hellsing Master did not fear her servant. It would just complicate things a bit. If she saw him before the meeting with Anderson, he might read her mind. That was the last thing she needed. Then, Alucard would probably follow her and the two of them would cause a huge scene in the cafe trying to kill one another. _I better bring two guns just in case. I would have to shoot them both._ Integral chuckled at the vision of the two men fighting while she calmly pulled out her pistols and shot them both at the same time. _I suppose it is a sin to fantasize about murder but with all of the sins I've already committed, what is one more? Besides, neither one of them would die from bullet wound. It would be incredible fun._ Just as she walking towards the door, she felt that familiar presence – Alucard. "Oh bloody hell."

Alucard fazed through the door dressed as usual in his Victorian garb. Integral wondered if he would ever dress like he belonged in this century. At least he work a black overcoat instead of the dreaded red one. "Alucard."

"Master, is that any way to greet your faithful servant?" The vampire's voice was filled with seduction...with hunger.

"I merely said your name." Integral went back to her desk. She liked to have something solid between herself and her servant – even if it offered no real protection.

"Master, I wasn't talking about what **said** when I entered the room. I was referring to the words you muttered under your breath when you felt my presence."

"Alucard, I am really not in the mood for any games. I am extremely tired and I have no patience. Those words were not for you to hear so I am not going to explain myself of apologize. Is there something you wanted?"

"Yes, Master. I was wondering if Walter had been fed today. I haven't seen my servant all day. Did you want to bring him his dinner or should I? Have you seen Walter since the day we brought him to Hellsing?"

Integral had to think. She did want to see Walter and thought about why she hadn't been down to visit him. Integral knew why – it was just too painful to see the man who had protected and in a sense raised her since her father died, in such a state. In a way, it was a reminder of her own failure. Integral thought that she should have been able to protect Walter. And she had failed that duty. "I have a lot of catching up to do – on paperwork and phone calls. Can you bring him his dinner? I do want to see him but it'll have to wait until tomorrow." Integral was blocking out any thoughts of Anderson from her mind and prayed that it was working.

"I'd be happy to Master. Walter and I, as you know, go way back. When he was a young man, we were rather close. I've never seen another human enjoy slaughter as much as him."

Integral watched Alucard leave and retired to bed. She thought Alucard's behavior was most bizarre. Integral would almost have rather Alucard acted the way she expected – to attempt to seduce her or at least flirt with her. Yet, he was acting like nothing had ever happened between the two of them. The vampire was a perfect gentleman. It unnerved Integral greatly because it made her question her judgment. Although, her gut told her he was up to no good, his exemplarily behavior, made her doubt herself. _God damn you Alucard. If you are plotting something, I will make you pay much more Harshly then Abraham did._  
-

Walter, the ex-butler, sat in his cell. The bars were made of silver that burned his skin whenever he touched them. The vampire most likely could have escaped if he had truly desired to do so. But, then what would he do? Millennium was gone and the city's order had been restored. If he did escape then Alucard would be sent to terminate him. Walter knew he would stand no chance against the Nosferatu. He was a true vampire not an engineered one like himself. His thoughts drifted to...Integral.

He had seen what Alucard was planning to do and the vampire felt what he remembered as human emotions: pain and fear. It hurt him to think Alucard was planning to harm Integral. He had seen inside the Nosferatu's mind and he wanted to turn Integral into a monster like the two of them were. What was really bad is that Alucard wanted to mold Integral to what his version of perfection was. That, made Walter feel cold white knuckle fear. It was not a feeling he was familiar with. The butler knew he had to do something but he was trapped in the cell. _Maybe Seras will come down to visit me. Perhaps I can persuade her to let me free._ Walter grinned evilly as he thought of all the things he could do to her to make her do as he said. There were advantages, he thought, to what he had become. For a brief moment, a shadow of who he used to be returned to him. Walter wondered what had happened to the man he used to be. Surely that person was there somewhere inside. Would he ever get him back. When he had first met Seras, a part of him did desire her. But, that was the same way old men lusted after young models and pop stars. He had read once that middle-aged Japanese businessmen paid to go on dates with Japanese school girls. His feelings for the police girl were nothing as perverted as that. No, Seras Victoria had been a good soldier who had been nice to look at – nothing more. But then Millennium had changed him to whatever he had become. Walter knew he was a vampire, his thirst for blood told him that. He couldn't get the questions out of his mind. Why had his body become so much younger and where had those 40 years gone? The one that pained him the most was: What happened to the old man I used to be?

Walter' thoughts of his humanity were interrupted by the monster Alucard had gotten to know so intimately 50 years ago. Alucard approached the cell and glared at Walter. He tried to get inside the butler's mind but his mind was wound to tight. The Nosferatu did not waste any more effort on the butler. Walter was of little concern to him. He could think of nothing more then his Master. It had been a few nights since he had tasted her blood and touched her soft skin. His hunger for her body, mind, and blood was almost out of control. He would feed the butler and be on his way. Integral should be asleep in her bed by now and he could feel her body calling to him.

"Alucard. Did you come to feed the new Hellsing pet? I thought Miss Hellsing had forgotten about her newest monster." Walter addressed his former comrade first, his voice filled with anger and sarcasm.

"What's the matter Walter? Are you tired of being in this cage? My Master said she would be to see you tomorrow. Maybe you can ask her to take you for a walk."

"Spare me your jokes Alucard. Just give my food."

"Certainly, Angel of Death. I have better things to do then serve you your meals." Alucard tossed the blood through the cell bars. "Enjoy. I gave you a little extra for old times sake."  
-  
Seras Victoria woke up to the sound of music blaring from her alarm clock. She didn't usually need an any help waking up, but she was not used to getting up during the daylight. _Bloody hell, I thought I had put one of my CD's in that damn thing. There is nothing worst then waking up to angsty rap-rockers singing about their suburban dramas. What do they have to complain about? If anyone should be angsty is should be me. I don't even whine half that much._ Seras checked and she had put her U2 CD in the player. _What in the..._ In her mind she could "hear" Pip humming a few bars of the dreaded music she had woken up to. Inside her mind she yelled at him. _Pip Bernadette! Did you do something when I was asleep?_

The ex-Captain continued humming.

This time Seras screamed out loud. "Pip!"

_What's the matter, Seras? You know, you really shouldn't get up at this hour if it affects you this way._

_Pip, do you mind telling me how my **radio** got turned on, instead of the CD player?_

_Oh, geez. I guess I did that. I am just so sick of that U2 CD. Don't you own anything else? I like them and all but if I have to hear that one song one more time, my soul is going to explode._

_Pip, I love that CD. About a month after I came here, Sir Integral had Walter buy it for me. I had been going on about losing all my CD's at my apartment. She told Walter to go out and buy me some – as a surprise. Walter asked me what kind of music I liked and brought me back that. Although...you would think if he went through all the trouble to go out that he would've bought be more then one. Oh well. I don't even listen to music that much. Which is why I wanted to wake up to it, Pip! I hate waking up to those whiny rappers. It puts me in a bad mood._

_Aww, I'm sorry, Seras. It won't happen again. You know if you lay down, I could think of lots of ways to make you feel better._

Seras felt her eye widen in shock. _What is he talking about?_

_I heard that, Seras. What I'm talking about is that I can make you feel things that no one else exists in this world can._

_Umm, Pip, I don't think we have time for anything like **that** today. Remember, I have to get ready for that meeting. I want to drink lots of blood pouches. Sir Integral needs me. I still don't see how..._

_Damn, I really wanted to show you how. That'll just have to wait for later. Get ready for the meeting with Anderson. I'm going to take a shower. And Pip, please keep your thoughts quiet while I'm in there. You just don't know how embarrassing that is! I know you are technically inside me – but, still._

_Oh all right. Funny, you weren't that embarrassed with the old butler._

_Pip Bernadette! If I could, I would smack you. Please, don't bring them up. I feel bad enough as it is. I don't want to talk about it._

_Okay, Seras. Go get ready. I'll be good._  
Seras got out of the and tried to figure out what to where. Since it was official Hellsing business, she put on her uniform. _God, how I hate wearing this thing! It is too short my boobs stick out in it. I'd much rather wear a pair of pants like Sir Integral._ Immediately, Seras heard Pip's voice in her head.

_But Seras…I like your uniform._

_I'll bet you do, Pip. That's only because you are a pervert._

_If I'm such a pervert, then why did you kiss me? Wait - does that mean you like perverts?_

_I don't know! Just shut the hell up. I have enough to worry about without you driving me crazy. I'm still hungry and need to get some blood without my Master seeing me._ Pip's voice went silent in her head. Sometimes he did drive her insane. She guessed it would be like having your spouse inside your head. Most sane people would never want that. And it looked like she had Pip inside of her for all of eternity. She loved him but sometimes being with him all of the time was such a pain in the arse.

Seras went headed down the hallway and upstairs to the kitchen for a bag of blood. She felt much better but was still a little weak. Half way there she sensed him – Alucard._ Damn, I don't want him to find out._

Alucard approached Seras and studied her face. The child was hiding something._ Find out what Police Girl?_ He tried to read her mind but something inside his fledgling was resisting. What in the hell? Alucard realized right away what it was – that damn Captain._ Listen, Seras Victoria is still my servant and she needs to follow my orders. If your soul is inside of her then you are my servant too. Stop interfering with me or I will find a way to destroy your pathetic soul, even if it means killing my servant. _Alucard could not understand how Seras could share her mind with a dead human. She was stronger then him and should be controlling him – not the other way around. He tried to read her mind again, but it was all jumbled. _Damn that boy. I guess I'll have to try my Master._  
-  
Integral was getting dressed for the meeting with Anderson, trying to figure out what to where. One never knew what to expect from the Vatican, especially that Priest. He had disobeyed Maxwell's orders and saved her life and yet he was a Catholic. England's Protestants and that group had never gotten along. However, Integral thought that it would be nice if they could come to some type of arrangement, a treaty of some sort, and agree to disagree. They were fighting the same enemy after all. The Hellsing leader decided on a long skirt, a red silk blouse, and her crème colored blazer. She had just finished dressing when Alucard phased through her bedroom wall. _This has got to stop._

"Alucard! What did I tell you about knocking on my door? I was just getting dressed."

The vampire grinned, thinking it was a shame he had missed the view. "What a shame, Master. I arrived just a few minutes too late.

Integral glared at him. "What is it that you want? I'm on my way out."

"I can see that, Master. I've never seen you look quite so…feminine. Does my Master have a date?"

"No! It would be none of your business if I did. I'm meeting some people from…the roundtable. Not that it is any of your business, Alucard, but we will be discussing how to handle things in the future. We want to avoid another Millennium."

Alucard continued staring at his Master pushing himself into her mind. What he saw inside of her disturbed him almost as much as it angered him. _Anderson? There is no reason that she could give me, for meeting with him. He is our enemy. How could Integral betray me like this? _Alucard realized that he had to retain his composure or Integral would find out what he was up to. If she found out, then he would not be able to spy on their "date."

"Very well, Master. If you won't be needing my presence there, do you have any other assignments for me?"

Integral thought about it for a minute. "I suppose you could bring Walter his feeding. I'm not sure when the last time he fed was."

"Ahh, but Master, I thought you would want to see your faithful butler. I'm sure that he misses you."

"I miss him too, Alucard. Since when were you so worried about Walter?"

"I'm not worried, Integral. I was just stating the obvious."

"I'll see him later tonight when I get back."

"Very well, Master." Alucard left the room properly for a change, using the door. He decided at that moment he would be visiting Integral and tasting some of her blood tonight. Being so close to her lately was driving his blood lust almost out of control. He would teach her better then to lie to him and meet with his enemy behind his back. Alucard's anger grew as he realized why his fledgling had resisted him when he had tried to enter her mind. **She was going with Integral** and they did not want him to find out. Little did they know that he would be following them when they left. His Master should have asked **him** to go, not his pathetic fledgling._ How dare Integral leave me out? They will both pay for their actions._

Integral met Seras Victoria down in the garage. The police girl was wearing her uniform under a long coat, a hat, and sunglasses. She guessed it was for protection against the sun. There were times when Seras Victoria acted so strong and so much like herself that she forgot about the weaknesses that vampires sometimes had.

"I see you're ready to go."

"Yes, Sir. The new driver is already warming up the car."

"Let us go, then."

Neither of the two women noticed after the car took off, that a large black dog with red eyes was chasing after them. He kept back far enough from being seen but close enough so that he would not lose their scent.


	11. Alliances

AN: Thanks everyone for the reviews/comments. This story is going much slower then I thought. Things should start to pick up after this chapter. Alexander Anderson enters the scene. Alucard will not like it one little bit.

* * *

Integral Hellsing and the vampire known as Seras Victoria arrived at the small café in London a few minutes early. The Hellsing leader wanted time to organize her thoughts before Paladin Anderson arrived. She and Seras both ordered hot beverages. Seras picked out some sort of white chocolate latte and Integral had chosen a strong cup of English tea. Integral chuckled at the choice of the young vampire. _Seras must really miss human food still if she ordered such a sickingly sweet drink. Either that or she has a craving for chocolate._ Integral looked at her watch as she sipped her tea – Anderson was late. _How like the Vatican to be late for our meeting. Hasn't anything changed since the war?_

"Sir Integral, do you think we'll be able to get along better with Iscariott since Father Anderson is in charge instead of Father Maxwell?"

Integral thought about it. Father Anderson had saved her life during the war – she doubted Enrique would even had bothered. "I believe it is possible, Seras. We can only hope so. I'm more concerned with you. Have your wounds healed?"

Seras smiled. "Thank you for asking Sir. I'm as good as new! That is one of the benefits of being umm like me."

"I'm still worried. Are you safe now? I'm not sure what's gotten into Alucard. He hasn't been himself since the war ended."

The vampire nodded. "Yes, I've noticed it too. I wonder…could it have anything to do with all of those souls he imprisons. Sometimes Pip drives me crazy – I can't imagine trying to control all those souls I saw that day during the war."

Integral nodded and started to respond but then saw Father Anderson walked through the door. He looked rather different since the last time they had met. He was dressed in civilian clothes but looked rather…nice. The priest wore dress pants and shirt with a black jacket. Integral suspected he did not want to be spotted meeting with her. _It's a shame we have to meet in secret like there is something wrong with our organizations getting along_

"Sir Integral Hellsing, it is a pleasure to see you. You are looking better then you were the last time we met." Father Anderson grinned at the leader of the Hellsing organization. Seras would have blinked if she could've – Father Anderson's eyes seemed to light up when he greeted Integral. The priest turned to her, "Seras Victoria, I see you are protecting your commander."

"I'm doing my best, Father." Seras replied.

"Father Anderson, please – sit down. The waitress should be back in a few minutes."

The priest sat down in between Integral and Seras Victoria. "Sir Integral, I was hoping for this meeting could just call me Alexander or Anderson. There are some in the church who would literally have my head for meeting with you…but I thought it was important that our two organizations at least try to get along. We have other enemies to fight and shouldn't waste our energy fighting each other."

Integral spoke first. "Certainly, Alex - I do agree even though…I have my problems with the Catholic Church. We should just agree that there are differences and try to move on. Our organizations will never be allies I suppose but we shouldn't have to fight." Integra smiled at the Priest.

The waitress finally came and Alex ordered a cup of Latte. He informed Integral of some of the changes he was hoping to make at the Vatican. The Hellsing leader told him of her approval. The priest informed Integral of the current state of affairs and who had been imprisoned or killed for their role in the Enrique's actions in the war. After some small talk they ate lunch. Integral was quite surprised things were going so well. When the check arrived they fought over who would pay. Alex was trying to be a gentleman but Integral wouldn't have Iscariott paying for her meal. After the check was settled, Alex surprised Integral by taking her hand and whispering into her ear. She nodded and spoke to Seras.

"Seras, Father Anderson has some things he wants to discuss confidentially with me. It doesn't concern you. We're going to go for a short walk. You can go back to Hellsing. I'll catch a cab back to the mansion."

Seras didn't like this one bit. She wondered if the priest was up to something. Seras couldn't' refuse a direct order but wasn't she supposed to protect the boss? "But-Sir, I don't think."

"Seras, I know you want to protect me, but I trust Father Anderson. He saved my life after all. Just keep it between you and me, understand?" Integral took the hand of Seras in her own.

Seras could feel the trust that Integral felt for Anderson. She looked at Alexander. As crazy as it was, she felt like they could trust him too. He wasn't Maxwell. Integral would be all right.

"Okay, Sir. I'll go but you take the car. I can take a cab. I'd feel better if I knew you had a car with a driver and all."

Integral nodded and watched her vampire head outside to catch a cab. Seras really was a good soldier. She felt lucky to have her. Integral and Father Anderson headed out the door after paying the bill. It was beautiful day outside and the Hellsing leader was happy to be out enjoying it. She closed her eyes as she felt the sun beat down on her long blonde hair. It gave her such a feeling of peace. As they continued to walk, however, Integral started to feel a little weak. It was as if her life energy was being drained from her body, bit by bit. The weakness grew and Integral had to stop walking.

"Sir Integral – are you okay? Perhaps we should stop. There's a bench just up ahead." Anderson tried to offer the lady some assistance but she pushed him away, taking each step with caution.

"I'm fine, Father – just a little tired. If I take my time, I'll be just fine." Integral Hellsing cursed under her breath. _What the hell is wrong with me? I was just fine a few minutes ago._ After a few minutes, it hit her. The sun. That was the only difference from where she was a few minutes ago. The truth was staring Integral Hellsing in the face. Believing it would mean that Alucard, in a sense, was betraying her. He, who was her loyal, servant was trying to turn her into a vampire. _Has he gone mad?_ It didn't make a bit of sense to her. Alucard had always seemed to enjoy serving her. Even if he had grown tired of it, Alucard always gave choices. They may not be the best choices but it was a choice. Integral wondered if something had happened to his mind during the war. Maybe he really had gone completely mad. Integral thought about it all for a few minutes – she let the reality of what she was facing sink into her head. Come to think of it, Alucard had attacked Seras and nearly killed her. And for what? Seras had only been concerned for her welfare. Usually, Alucard would just have ignored his fledgling. This time, however, he had been brutal and punished her. Integral was slowly coming to realize that Alucard had undergone some changes since the end of the war. _He is not the same vampire. The seals are no longer working. What in the bloody hell am I going to do?_

"Sir Integral, where would you like to sit. There are some benches over here in the sun. We might be warmer here. Or would you like to sit in the -"

"The shade. Could we sit in the shade Father?"

"Certainly – are you sure you'll be warm enough?"

"Yes, I'll be fine." Integral walked briskly over to a bench that was under a huge oak tree. Immediately she felt some of her energy return. Father Anderson seemed to notice it too as he looked at her like he was surprised.

"Okay Father, what did you want to talk about – that you couldn't say in front of Seras?" Integral just wanted to get this meeting over with. She still had to walk back to the café to get in her car.

"Sir Integral, there are a few things I wanted to discuss but…what in the Lord's name is going on with you? You were barely able to walk just moments ago. Now you seem a practically fine. You seem to be avoiding the sun and your skin – it seems to have gotten a shade lighter. If I didn't know any better, Sir Integral, I would have to say-"

"Don't say it, Father!" Integral hissed. _This cannot be happening._ The priest started to speak but Integral cut him off. The Hellsing leader clenched her fist unable to conceal her anger for a second more. She would make Alucard suffer greatly for his transgression. When she spoke again, her voice was calm, cool, and completely in control. "I understand what it must look like, Father. I assure you I will take care of this."

"Integral, I know our organizations have been enemies in the past but let me help with this. I'll keep it strictly between us. Who is doing this to you?"

Integral looked at the priest – Alexander had the kindest eyes. He had saved her from his own comrades in the middle of the war. Integral supposed she could trust him. She had to – who else was there? "Yes, you did Alex. You don't know how much I appreciate it. You risked your life and reputation for me. I don't think I ever properly thanked you. Thank you. As for who is doing this? You won't believe it."

"It is him, isn't it?"

"If by 'him', you mean Alucard, my servant. Yes, it could only be him."

Alexander Anderson's face contorted in anger as rage overcame him. "I will kill him, Sir Integral. How dare he do this to you? You are his Master."

"Alucard hasn't been quite the same since the end of the war. I think his insanity has reached a new level. He nearly killed Seras because she tried to protect me. The seals apparently are no longer having an effect on him. Something must be done – he cannot be allowed to succeed. I will not be in servitude to him!"

"Your body may be weak Sir Integral, but your mind is as strong as ever. Let me help you come up with a plan of action. He won't be allowed to succeed. It is the least I can do after what has happened to London."

Integral nodded, not believing herself that she was going to accept the help of a Catholic. _I guess things had to change sometime._

Alexander and Integral started to walk back and the mood of the Hellsing leader had entirely changed. When the weakness from the sun hit her this time, she accepted Alexander Anderson's help. She still hated every moment of it – but Integral knew that even people in power had times when they needed help. Knowing whether to refuse or accept it was what made the difference in success or failure.. They arrived at the car and there was almost a sense of tension between the two leaders as they said goodbye.

Anderson took her hand in his and squeezed it ever so gently as he looked her directly in the eyes. The two of them seemed almost lost in a special moment for a few seconds. It was Anderson who broke the spell. "I will be in touch. Call me if anything happens or if need anything. Be careful, Integral, but you are the Hellsing leader – I'm sure you will be. Till the next time we meet." Alexander Anderson brought Integral's hands up to his mouth and kissed them softly.

Integral was shocked at her body's response to the Paladin. When he had held her hands for those brief moments, she felt a slight pleasurable tingling sensation. And when he had kissed her hands, she felt her body temperature rise. _What in the bloody hell is wrong with me? I'm not a silly school girl. He is a priest – and…" The driver was asking her questions about which way to go home and talking about other Hellsing business. She didn't have time to think about Anderson now. Sometimes life was such a pain in the arse._


	12. Acceptance

I edited and added a whole section to this chapter - the section I added is a lemon. Thanks to Charis for the edit.

* * *

Integral woke up with a feeling of dread in her stomach. 

Tonight was the night. Alucard would put everything into motion by nightfall. She could feel it in her gut. The knot in her stomach was growing every second she remained in bed. The Hellsing leader could feel her time just slipping away. Integral felt no fear for herself. It was those who worked for her that she was concerned about. She hated the thought of playing any part in their deaths. But it could not be avoided - not if she was to regain power over her servant.

The key, Integral knew, was the element of surprise. Alucard's power surpassed her own, Seras', and the other players she had recruited. If he was not surprised, everyone, including herself, could end up dead or even worse. She decided that her first move would be a meeting with Anderson. He had to be able to access the Mansion without anyone's knowledge – not even Seras Victoria could know. Then there was Walter. Seras had told her a part of him seemed to be returning to them. Integral wasn't sure if she could trust him ... but there was no other choice. She needed everyone to regain control of Alucard. She would talk to him about her plan and request his help. Finally, there was Seras. That was easy – she only had to let her know tonight was the night and tell her to be ready.

First, Integral called the Vatican to set up a meeting with Father Anderson. Her next stop was a rather uncomfortable one – Walter. She had not seen him since he had been imprisoned and she had a feeling he was not going to be pleased. Integral stopped off at the kitchen to get a peace offering – several bags of blood. It was not much but at least it was something...

* * *

She walked down the steps halfway and looked at the man who had raised her from the age of thirteen. He looked different now. Whatever Millenium had done to him, Walter now looked like he was only thirty years old. Integral could not deny that he was pleasing to her eyes, but such a thought just felt wrong. Integral would have given anything to have the "old" Walter back. Looking at him almost brought a tear to her eye. Seeing him locked up like a caged animal or some sort of monster ... Then she remembered ... Millennium had turned him into a monster. It made Integral mad that Major Max had gotten away. She wanted to kill him for what he had done to Walter. No method of death would be good enough that bastard. 

"Walter." She spoke his name softly and watched him turn with a sardonic grin on his face. "I'm sorry it has taken so long ... There have just been so many things."

"Ahh, Integral. So the mighty queen of Hellsing manages to find time to visit the butler. I'm impressed."

"You're right, Walter. There is no excuse. Not really."

"Having a little trouble with your pet? Your faithful servant? I am just appalled, Integral."

"You – you – you know? But, how?"

"One of the gifts that Millennium gave me, dear Integral, was the ability to read the minds of those whose blood I have consumed. I've found that it also works quite well on vampires who have consumed blood from the same creatures that I have. I had the pleasure of tasting dear Seras' blood. Of course Alucard has had her blood too. I could read him like a book and he didn't even sense it. It is a quite a gift they gave me; wouldn't you agree, Sir Integral?" Walter's voice was filled with venom and sarcasm.

Integral was really beginning to have second thoughts about including him in her plans. This man, this creature did not seem like the Walter she knew.

"Oh, you can trust me, Integral. I wouldn't betray you. But then, I am not under your power, am I?"

"I don't see where I have much choice. You are ... my last hope."

Walter walked up to the bars and took Integral's hand in his own. "There is one thing we must do – so we can communicate through our minds."

Integral looked at him, confused, not sure what he was talking about until she felt his nail digging into her flesh. "Walter!"

He moved his tongue to her hand in a lightening speed. Integral shivered as he licked her hand slowly, sensuously, lapping up every drop of blood. Walter released her as he closed his eyes, lost in a moment of ecstasy as her blood dripped down his throat. "Delicious, Integral. I see you are still a virgin. Good."

Integral backed away. This was entirely too weird for her. Walter had been like a father to her in some ways. The feel of his tongue on her hand just felt so ... wrong. She wiped her hand on her pants and stepped further away from the cell. It was time to discuss her plan. Integral had to trust him. There was just no other way.

As she discussed the plan and listened to his suggestions, her trust for him grew. It seemed like she could see a shadow of the man who had been there for her, time and time again.

* * *

Anderson waited at the park for Integral Hellsing. The message he had received at the Vatican had him worried. 

_Hurry, time is running out._

_- Ice Princess_

He had to chuckle at the name she had given the Vatican secretary – Ice Princess? There were rumours about her being cold, but Ice Princess? _It's good to see Miss Hellsing has not lost her sense of humour through all of this ..._ Anderson walked over to the bench and sat down. He had a feeling what he was about to play a part in was much bigger then himself and might end up costing him everything. A black limo pulled up. She was here.

"Father Anderson, you received my message. Good."

"Yes, it sounded like an urgent matter, Sir Hellsing."

"Yes, I'm afraid it is. He's going to move tonight."

"So have you decided?"

"Yes, I have. That is none of your concern. Do you want to get your revenge? Tonight is your chance." Integral studied the priest's response.

"You know that I do, Sir Hellsing. Just tell me how."

Integral smiled. He was just as anxious as she to start the affair. The question was – what kind of play would it be? A tragedy where all of the heroes died or an action / adventure where the heroes prevailed? If God was on their side, it would be the latter. She took Anderson's hand in her own and pressed a key to the house into it as she whispered instructions for the evening into his ear. As she pulled away from him, Integral could've sworn that their closeness had caused the Priest to blush. _Now I know I'm finally losing my mind.

* * *

_

Seras sat alone in her room. She had a feeling something was going on but couldn't quite put her finger on it. Like the vampire often did when she was feeling unsure of something, Seras turned to her better half.

_I just have a feeling Pip – don't you feel it too?_

_I don't know, Seras. I can't feel it, but I'm not a vampire. That would be you. If you feel like something is going on, then I trust you. The only thing is ... maybe we should keep quiet. If the boss wanted to tell us something, she would have. There must be a good reason for keeping us in the dark. We just have to wait – and be ready._

_You're right, Pip. I think the best thing for us to do is stay put and out of everyone's way. I'll stock up on blood. I need to be strong. _

Seras leaned back in her coffin and sipped on the blood packet. Sleep came simply for her. The last week had been pure hell. Her thoughts drifted to her Master, wondering what he was doing right now. Pip pulled down the lock on her mind. The way Seras was thinking about Alucard, he would know just what she was thinking. They could not afford for him to find out. The boss's life depended on it.

* * *

Alucard woke up in his room in the mid-afternoon. The vampire wondered if he should pay a visit to his Master ... or his fledgling. Alucard decided he would do neither. Instead, he thought about tonight. The vampire could not keep the image out of his mind of what he was going to do to his Master. It brought back so many memories – of her. Mina. 

He wanted to recreate the last time they had been together with his new queen. Alucard had come to Mina's room and placed her idiot husband into a deep sleep. He remembered sitting down on the bed and pulling Mina onto his lap. She had nearly screamed in ecstasy as he pounded into her and drank from her chest. Alucard had thought he would have to cover her mouth but she had lowered her voice as he whispered into her ear. _I wish you were here now, Mina. Why didn't you let me make you stronger? You would still be here today._

This time would be different. He would have his queen and together they would rule the night. He could almost feel her soft, warm skin below his fangs and her blood dripping down his throat. _Soon, Integral, soon. You shall become my queen and I will retake my throne. And London shall never be the same ...

* * *

_

Integral Hellsing was eating dinner at her desk when she felt it. Someone was watching her.

_Alucard._

"Yes, Master." Alucard reformed his body from mist. He greeted Integral with a smile worthy of Lucifer himself.

"I really wish you would stop doing that, Alucard. I don't like surprises." Integral looked at her servant. He was acting as if nothing was different between the two of them. He was playing the part of a dutiful servant expertly.

"My apologies, Master. I'll try to remember to give you a warning next time before I enter your office. You look better, Integral."

"Oh? Were you concerned for some reason?"

Alucard approached her behind the desk. "Of course, Master. You looked quite pale, but your skin tone is back to normal. I wouldn't want you to get sick."

"Of course not, Servant. I am a bit tired, though. I think I'll head to bed early." She studied her servant's face for his response, looking for some clue that her suspicions were correct. She could find none – Alucard had put on his best poker face. His expression revealed nothing.

"Good night, Master." Alucard's body evaporated into mist and slipped under the door.

* * *

_Well, at least he's using the door._ Integral chuckled at the thought. She poured herself a glass of wine to help her relax. With the tension in her gut right now, Integral would never be able to get to sleep. She bowed her head and prayed that what she was about to do wouldn't damn her soul for eternity. 

After tossing and turning for what seemed like hours, Integral Hellsing finally drifted off to sleep. The Hellsing's dreams were filled with visions of her servant ravaging her body, sinking his teeth into her neck, and Seras trying to stop him by herself – such a mixture of pleasure and terror. Integral never heard the creak of the door or the footsteps that followed.

Alucard stood at the foot of her bed, drinking in her beauty with his eyes. He could hardly believe that this moment had arrived. _She is going to be mine. I have waited for this moment with the patience of a saint since I first laid eyes on her, when she was but a child. Finally, the night to take her as my bride is here._ Alucard removed his coat and shirt and laid them on a chair. He walked over to the bed. He stroked Integral's long hair, revelling in the sensations on his hand. Alucard had removed his gloves before entering her room. The vampire wanted no barriers in between him and his Master.

The vampire thought this all seemed too incredibly easy. He was sure that she, or at least Seras Victoria and that annoying Captain inside of her, had suspected something. But no one was rushing to Integral's rescue. An evil grin formed on his face. _I'm going to turn Integral Hellsing tonight and no one is going to stop me. I hope you are watching, van Helsing, from heaven, hell, or wherever you ended up. I'm about to enjoy the taste of your descendant's blood, among other things._ Tonight was such an incredibly sweet victory for the Nosferatu. Not only did he get the woman he had desired for decades, but he was finally going to get revenge on the van Helsing family.

Alucard sat down on the bed and started to unbutton Integral's nightgown. He was hypnotized by her bare body's beauty. Her dark skin was just barely illuminated by the moonlight reflecting in the window. Her blonde hair seemed to glow, contrasting the darkness of her skin. He took one of her large breasts in his hand and squeezed it gently. His hand soaked up all of its warmth. Alucard felt her shudder in her deep sleep. He had to fight to keep from ravaging her body at that moment. The desire his Master created in him was rising fast. Alucard could smell her desire as he removed her knickers. The vampire decided to have a little fun before tasting her blood.

Alucard ran his cool hands down the length of Integral's body. Integral looked so vulnerable right now. The temptation of her scent was too much for the vampire. Alucard moved his hand down to her center and stroked her, moving his fingers through her blonde curls. Integral moaned and opened her eyes as he slipped his fingers inside of her. Alucard moved quickly, covering her mouth with his. He kissed her fast and hard, forcing his tongue inside her mouth. His Master resisted at first, pushing up against his chest, but that changed quickly as he stroked her clit while his fingers explored inside her, stroking her in all the right spots. Integral moaned loudly as her desire grew to match Alucard's. She returned his kiss hard and furiously, exploring his mouth with her own tongue. Integral caressed her servant's fangs with her tongue, being careful not to puncture her tongue.

Alucard stopped kissing Integra momentarily so he could watch her writhe on the bed in response to his touch. How he loved driving Integral mad with desire He could tell Integral's climax was building and released his dark shadows. They ravished every inch on Integral's body, stroking, licking, pinching, and biting. They assaulted her breasts, nipping and licking at both nipples simultaneously. The shadows continued their violation of Integral's body, entering her body in places she didn't even know had openings.

Integral could feel her orgasm building to its conclusion. All of her nerve endings felt like they were going to explode. The muscles tightened around her servant's tongue and shadows as she came. A feeling of total bliss came over her as she pulled Alucard on top of her and stroked his hair. Her servant purred into her ear. For that brief moment, Integral Hellsing almost regretted what she had planned to do to him shortly.

"Did you enjoy that Integra?" Alucard whispered into Integral's ear.

She grinned. "You know I did, Alucard."

"I can make you feel even more pleasure then that. Let me taste your blood and taste the power of my blood. Know what true power is."

Integral froze. With Alucard's evening trips to her room, she never thought he would give her a choice. "Oh c'mon Alucard, how many times are you going to ask –"

"Until you say yes, Integral. You know you want to taste my blood. Why fight it? Just do it, Integral."

Integral felt her head nod yes. Her response astonished the Hellsing even though she had decided this long before tonight. It didn't surprise Alucard. This was just what he was waiting for and he didn't waste any time reacting. The pain she felt as Alucard sank his teeth into her neck was both excruciatingly painful and extremely pleasurable. It wasn't long before Integral started to feel the effects and swoon. The pleasure she felt was unlike nothing she had ever experienced in her entire life. A moan escaped from her throat. Integral wanted him inside of her while he was drinking from her neck.

"Fuck me, servant."

With those words, Alucard pounded into his Master. This is what he had been dreaming of for since the moment he had first laid eyes on her as young girl. _I have longed to hear those words for over ten years, Master._

Alucard was not gentle with Integral, nor did she want him to be. He shattered her hymen as he bit deeper into her neck. Blood started to drip down to her breast and hair. Alucard pulled himself up from Integral to look at his Queen. If he had been human, she would have taken his breath away – blood was splattered over her hair, face, breasts, and arms. Integral Hellsing looked like a goddess bathed in blood. His shadows consumed her blood as Alucard pounded into his Master even harder. Alucard could see Integral's life force slowly slipping away. It was almost time.


	13. Transformation

This is just about the end of this - finally. I will add an epilouge to tie up the lose ends and Dracula/Mina references. This chapter pretty much ends the action. Beware of the lemon content some bad language.

* * *

Integral Hellsing could feel her life slipping away and it hurt like hell. This was more then just physical pain. Pain was something she could deal with. No, Integral felt like her soul was being ripped from her body. Or was was this just how dying felt? Integral found herself wondering if she had made the right choice. Would her soul be damned for all of eternity? But what other choice was there? If she didn't get regain her power over Alucard, she was putting innocent lives at risk. And if Integral let that happen – if people died because of her servant, wouldn't that damn her soul as well? Integral chuckled. _Guess it is like the old saying – 'your damned if you do, and damned if you don't,' my soul is pretty much fucked either way._ Integral stopped fighting for her life. It was her will to live, to not surrender that was causing much of her pain. She stopped trying to hold onto her soul and let her servant have it. Integral Hellsing gave in to the bliss of Alucard's feeding. She could not deny that the experience had been one of the best she could remember. Her last thoughts before slipping into darkness were of the plans she had made with...Seras, Father Anderson, and Walter. She hoped they wouldn't fail her. As of the moment – she was powerless to act. 

Alucard grew worried as he felt his master's weakness growing. He should have had more time. The vampire wondered if the previous feedings had affected her more then he realized. Quickly he cut himself on his chest and pulled Integral on top of him. Alucard put some of blood on his finger and inside of Integra's mouth. It took her a few seconds, but she started to stir. The few drops of his powerful blood awakened her.

Integral felt a burning need and a hunger like no other. It was painful. She needed, she wanted blood. Integral looked at her Servant with hunger burning in her eyes. "Alucard, give me your blood."

Alucard grinned. Things were playing out just how he had planned. He pulled Integral to his chest. "Feed, Integral Hellsing. Drink from me."

He didn't have to tell her twice. Immediately she sunk her teeth into his chest and fed greedily from his nipple. The feeling of the blood coursing through Integral's veins made her feel stronger then she ever imagained was possible. She could feel Alucard's power and she wanted more. As Integral was feeding, she felt Alucard enter her moist center again. Integral moaned as he pushed into her hard. The intensity of pleasure was almost too much for her. Integral stopped feeding so she could concentrate on shagging her servant. She rocked her hips on top of him as she rode him slow and hard. Alucard did not disappoint her in bed. He filled her up inside. Their bodies seemed to be a perfect match - he fit her like a glove. Integral moaned as she felt her clit rub up against her servant's body. The ecstasy of their lovemaking built up to a crescendo. Integral screamed Alucard's name as they both came. Alucard emptied himself into his Master as her muscles tightened around him. Integral lost count of how many orgasms Alucard had given her before they ended. She laid her head on his chest, enjoying the blissful moment. If Integral had her way, the moment would go on for an eternity. It seems the plans Integral had made with others had slipped her mind.

Seras Victoria and Alexander Anderson were in a room that adjoined Integral's. They had been watching the entire event through a small crack in the door. They had started arguing about when they should attack Alucard.

"Father Anderson, we need to do something now. If we wait to long it might be too late." Seras pleaded with the Priest.

"No, Seras. We can't do it while they're...while they're...fornicating. Don't you owe your leader a little dignity?" As Anderson spoke he watched Integral Hellsing ride her servant. He could not help but admire her beautiful body. The priest felt a small twinge of something that he had not felt before. What was it? It angered him when Anderson realized what it was – jealousy. Although, he tried to fight the emotion, it was no use. _I want to be where Alucard is._ Anderson pushed the thought out of his time. Now was not the time for such perverse thoughts. They still had work to do.

"If I didn't know any better Father Anderson, I would swear that you were enjoying the show!"

"Don't be ridiculous, you demon. You probably are enjoying it. Everyone talks about how you desire Integral, yourself."

"That's not me! It's Pip. I can't help what he feels!"

From behind them they heard a familiar voice. "If you two will stop arguing perhaps we can take care of Alucard."

Seras looked behind them to see Walter, the angel of death, ready with his wires. She couldn't help but grin. Seras waved at him and got out of his way.

"Oh my...they're unclothes. I must say, Integral has certainly grown up since the last time I saw her naked."

"Oh my God, Walter. That is just...sick."

"Oh be quiet, Seras. I quite like the way you look with no clothes on."

"Walter!" Seras almost hollered but remember they were hiding.

"Disgusting demon." Anderson spoke.

"It is time we get started." Walter pulled the wires tighter in his hands. He spoke into Integral's mind. _Integral dear, we need you to move so we can gain control of your servant._

Immediately, Integra got up. "I'm getting a cigar, Alucard. I can still smoke, right?"

Alucard nodded still reveling in the afterglow of sex.

She got up, walked to her dress and pulled out a cigar. As she lit it, all hell broke loose. Walter launched his attack. The wires had Alucard pinned to the bed. He tied them tighter and grinned as she saw them burning Alucard's skin. The silver wires had come in handy after all.

Anderson stormed the room next, ready with his bayonettes. The Priest threw five small ones at the vampire as he walked towards him. "I finally get my revenge on you, ya Hellsing demon." Anderson took out his largest bayonet and plunged it into Alucard's chest. Father Anderson had the strangest feeling that this had all happened before.

Seras Victoria followed Father Anderson in with her Halconnen. Although, Pip had wanted to take a larger role in Alucard's capture, Seras was happy just being the back up. It had been enough fun watching him get tortured by Anderson and Walter. She stood three feet away from the bed with the gun pointed at her Master.

Anderson looked at Integral. She was a monster now. He was certain that he didn't have any feelings towards her now. Or did he? _What am I - if not a monster?_

Alucard was screaming was getting on Integral's nerve. He was hollering for Integral to let him go. She just smirked at him. "It serves you right, Servant." She put on her robe and picked up the phone. "I have something that needs to be put in the dungeon for a few days." As she waited for the soldiers to fetch Alucard, she reactivated the seals. It was something that had to be done when Alucard was in a weakened state.

"Seras, Walter, I want you to accompany the soldiers down with Alucard." Integral sat back down on the bed, smoking her cigar, as she waited. The soldiers finally arrived and she gave them their instructions. Now it was only her and the Paladin – alone in the room. Integral glanced over at him.

"Alexander. I don't know how I can ever thank you."

Anderson felt the heat in his face as a blush grew on his face. He had never seen Integral so undressed. She wore a robe but it clung to her curves and the top was starting to come open. He tried to look away but was drawn to the curve of her breasts. "I was happy to help. Now you are in control once again, Sir Integral."

"Are you sure," Integral said as she walked over to where Anderson stood. She placed her hands on this shoulder, "...that there is nothing," she moved closer to him so that they're bodies were just barely touching, "I can do for you. The plan would never have worked without you."

Anderson could not help himself as he looked down Integral's robe and saw her bare breasts. _I just want to touch them._ he couldn't help but think such a sinful thought. He almost hated himself for thinking it.

Integral smirked. She saw the priest looking down her robe and thought it was funny. She took his hand slipped it inside of her robe. "It's the least I can do, Father." She moaned as Alexander caressed her breast ever so lightly. Integral wasn't sure but she thought that being turned into a vampire made one horny as hell. She pulled Anderson closer to her and kissed him hard on his mouth. His warmth felt so good against her coolness. She forced her tongue into his mouth and explored his warmth. Anderson returned her kiss, hesitantly at first, but then matched Integral's passion. Integral felt his arousal and pulled away. She didn't want to take this any further...just yet.

"Will that do, Father? Is that enough of a thank you?"

"Yes, Sir Hellsing. That is umm fine." He turned red once again and seemed to be at a loss for words. "Well, I'll be seeing you, Sir Hellsing."

"Yes, Father. I hope our organizations can work more...closely now."

"Yes, I-the Vatican would like that. Good bye, Sir Hellsing."

Integral chuckled as Alexander practically ran out of the Hellsing mansion. She had to admit, she rather enjoyed their interaction. _Yes, Alucard, I rather enjoyed, Father Anderson's touch._

Down in the basement, screams of horror could be heard. Alucard was restrained in chains with nothing but the images of Father Anderson kissing his Master and fondling her breast as he heard her words. The pain of that vision was more awful then any other he had endured all night. As their minds were connected, Alucard could see Integral grinning at his reaction and it pleased him so much that he couldn't help but smile. His Master was so very cruel.


	14. Back to Normal

Finally the last chapter - this one has a lemon in it so beware. I might do a sequel someday.

* * *

Integral Wingates Hellsing smirked as she hung up the phone. Father Anderson wanted to meet with her. _Well, I have to give the priest credit – he hasn't lost his bravado._ The Hellsing leader wondered what their relationship would be like – now that she had joined the ranks of the undead. Integral grinned recalling the paladin's behavior after she had kissed him. Integral had never seen a human move as fast as he did to leave the mansion. She chuckled at the thought. 

It had been three months since Alucard had given her the "gift." Her servant had wanted to give it to her on his terms but of course she couldn't allow that to happen. Integral had accepted his power but it had been under her terms. And she would be a vampire how she wanted to be – not as Alucard had fantasized about it.

Today was the day that she would release him from the dungeon. Integral had been to visit him a few times during the last month. Since she had managed to put the seals back in place, her servant was just as obedient as ever. On her first visit to him, Integral had drank enough of his blood to sever their Master and Servant bond. Integral would never be a servant to him. No, things were as they should be – Alucard was her servant once again and she was his Master.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in."

Seras Victoria came in with a few goblets of blood. She had taken to sharing some of Walter's duties since Alucard had been imprisoned. Integral wondered how Pip felt about that arrangement. She chuckled thinking about the former Captain's reaction to being shagged by Walter. The two or rather three of them, had become quite a team at hunting down vampires and ghouls. Integral was happy that Walter was slowly becoming more of his "normal" self. Although, the way he sometimes looked at her, gave Integral chills – like he was undressing her with his eyes and would like nothing better then to...she didn't even want to think about it. Although, Millenium's changes had left him quite handsome, Integral could never think of him in that way. It just seemed so terribly wrong to her. He would always be the man who had helped raise her, more of a big brother or uncle, then anyone she could think of in a romantic way. She was grateful for his interest in Seras Victoria. Integral shuddered to think what kind of attention he would give her if Seras wasn't in the picture.

"Hello, Sir Integral. I was wondering if you would like a drink. Walter suggested I bring this up to you."

"Thank you, Seras. Though next time, have Walter bring it himself. You really shouldn't let him give you orders, Seras. He isn't your Master. I doubt that you want three men telling you whtat to do. I'm getting ready to release your Master."

Seras replied in a French accent. "I tried to tell her that, Boss. I couldn't convince her. The butler has his ways of persuading her."

Integral couldn't help but chuckle at that. Seras was smarter then she had given her credit for being. "Sit down, Seras and have some yourself."

"Thank you, Sir Integral." Seras smiled at her commander.

"I think I would like to join you and Walter the next time you go on a mission."

"That would be great, Sir. I know this blood isn't the best thing to drink."

Integral nodded. She had enjoyed drinking Alucard's blood and wanted to feed from another powerful vampire. Drinking power was so much more fun then cold medical blood. "Have you given any thought to what we talked about?"

Pip answered for Seras in an accent. "Yes Boss, she does. Tell him, she wants her freedom."

Integral could feel some hesitation from Seras. "Seras, I know you are afraid that you'll become like him. You won't. Do you know what he was like as a human?"

Seras shook her head.

"He was crueler as a human then he is now. I haven't turned into a horrible monster, have I? You won't either. I don't believe that becoming a vampire or drinking your Master's blood will changes who you are. It hasn't changed me. Well, except for my unusual appetites."

"I guess you're right, Sir. It would be nice not to have to obey his orders. Between Pip and Walter telling me what to do...I don't want another male ordering me around." Sera seemed to consider what Pip and Integral had told her and decided they were right. "Okay Sir, can you tell my Master that I've decided I want my freedom."

"Tell him? I'll order him to give it to you, Seras."

Seras grinned at the boss. "Thank you, Sir. Well, I should be going now I told Walter I would only be a few minutes. He was going to train me on how to modify some of our weapons."

"That's fine. Father Anderson is coming over for a meeting. I suppose I should get ready for it."  
Integral left for her room and took a shower, brushed her teeth, and dressed for the Priest. She wanted make herself seem as human as possible for the Paladin. Otherwise there was no telling what he would do. She was, according to him, a demon now.

Integral waited for Father Anderson in her office. This time he arrived precisely on time.

"Hello, Father." Integral greeted him wearing her standard pants suit and slightly tinted yellow eyeglasses. With her naturally dark complexion, you wouldn't have known she was a vampire unless you noticed her crimson eyes.

Father Anderson sat down opposite the Hellsing leader. "Hello, Sir Hellsing. You look well."

"Thank you Father, as do you. It's been awhile. I was beginning to think there was a reason you hadn't called or asked to meet. I thought that you would've had some questions."

"You are right, Sir Hellsing. I was trying to smooth things over at the Vatican. I haven't had much luck."

"Oh? Have they heard of my...condition?"

"I'm afraid so, Sir Hellsing. This changes things for our organizations. I have convinced them that a holy war would not be worth waging. No one will come after you or your subordinates."

Integral smiled seductively at the priest. She couldn't help but notice how handsome he was. "Well, at least there's that to be thankful for."

Alexander shifted nervously in his seat. "But, the alliance we spoke of before all of this...is not possible. I'm sorry that this will have to be our last meeting."

Integral stared at the Priest for a few second considering what her next action should be. The Hellsing leader knew what she wanted to do but wasn't sure how the priest would take it. _Oh what the bloody hell? It may be the last chance I'll have to have. _ Integral got up and walked towards Anderson. "Then I supposed, Father, we should make the most of it."

A look of panic came across Alexander's face as he started to get up. Integral used her new vampiric speed to reach him within seconds. She stopped him from getting up. "Don't leave just yet, Alexander. We have unfinished business."

Alexander looked entranced by Integral. She was looming over him with a hungry gaze in her eyes. He wasn't sure if she wanted to seduce or eat him. "Sir-" He started to object.

Integral stood at the edge of this seat between the Priest's legs. She ran her cool slender fingers down his chest, popping open the buttons on his shirt. Anderson did not stop her. Once his shirt was open, Integral touched his bare chest with her finger. She watched him moan as she pinched his nipples. The priest was enjoying this almost as much as she was.

Father Anderson knew what was happening was terribly wrong but felt powerless to stop Integral. It was as if he was under her spell. Anderson knew that was ridiculous. There was only one reason Alexander was allowing this to happen – he was a sinner. _But is sex any worst then the murders I've committed?_ By allowing it to continue he supposed was his answer to the question.

Integral sat down on Anderson's lap, rubbing her center against his arousal. She forced her tongue inside his lips ravaging his mouth with her tongue. His mouth felt so warm, moist, and soft to her. She was pleasantly surprised as he kissed her back fast and furiously and she felt his hands caressing her arse. Integral moaned as they ground their bodies into each other. Integral was becoming overwhelmed with desire and need for the man. She pulled herself away and stripped off her clothes.

She loved the way the priest's eyes hungrily eyed her bare naked body. Integral could feel how much he desired to touch her. "Take off your pants, Alexander."

The priest complied, not even thinking of saying no. Integral was the one in charge now as she always was. Integral eyed the huge size of his arousal with a grin. "Why Father, what a big..."

Anderson shut her up with a kiss and pulled her back down onto his lap. He rubbed up against her center with his hardness as attacked Integral's breasts with his tongue. Integral shuddered in response. Anderson was setting her body on fire. She could not wait any longer. "Shag me, Father."

The priest obeyed Sir Hellsing again as he found his way inside of her. Integral moved up and down the priest's length. She tightened her muscles around him causing him to moan her name. Alexander pounded into Integral hard making her nearly lose control The sensations started to build in Integral as the world seemed to stop for her. She moaned as her orgasm ended. At that moment she could not resist sending a mental image to her servant of what she had done with his enemy and how much she had enjoyed it. Integral felt him recoil in horror. It was just too much fun tormenting him sometimes. Integral felt the priest empty himself into her. Integral collapsed on his chest and the two of them enjoyed the afterglow of sex for a few minutes.

Integral got up from Anderson's lap and got dressed. Father Anderson put back on his pants. Neither could think of anything to say.

Anderson spoke first. "I suppose I should be going, Sir Hellsing."

"Yes, I suppose you should. I have other meetings to attend to. And Father – thank you."

Anderson felt his face growing warm from a blush and turned around to leave. "Goodbye, Integral."

"And Father, I'll be seeing you again won't I?"

Father Anderson could not deny her or himself. Although he felt incredibly dirty inside, the sinner inside of him could not say no to her. He knew that hell was waiting for both of their souls. "Yes, Integral."

Alucard was waiting for Integral – she had told him today was the day he would be freed. He could hardly wait. Finally, Dracula would have his Mina. Things would be the way he had dreamt about. If only he could get the vision of her shagging that priest out of his mind. Anger got the best of him as he smashed the table and chairs in his cell. Finally, Integral appeared at his door. "Master."

"Hello, Alucard. Well, I did promise you freedom after three months. That day is here." She unlocked his door and walked in the cell.

Alucard stood up to greet his Master. "Finally, Master. We can be together. I have wanted you since the day we met. Finally, I will have a strong woman by my side." Alucard stroked the back of his Master's hair.

"Alucard, don't get any delusions about us." She smirked as a look of disappointment graced her servant's face. "Don't be disappointed. We'll have our fun – when I want to. I don't belong to anyone. And I'll continue my activities with the priest."

"But, Master – how could you? I don't mind sharing you but with him? He is nothing but Catholic scum!"

"Silence, Servant. Or do you want me to punish you? Anderson has saved my life. I will not have you disparage his name because of your problems with the church. I am still your Master." Integral stroked Alucard's long black hair. "Well come, Alucard. We will have our fun later. There is something I want you to do."

Alucard followed Integral like he was a puppy and she was his Master. "Yes, Master?"

"Give your Servant her freedom – it is time."

Alucard seemed to consider it a moment. It really did not matter to him. Without Seras Victoria as his Servant he would have more time to devote to pleasing Integral. _All the better._

"Yes, Master."

The next morning as Alucard laid in bed with his Master asleep he thought about the way things had played themselves out. His plan had not worked out exactly the way he had envisioned. A part of him wished that he was in control of Integral – or at least equal to her. Another part, however, quite like fulfilling her orders, her commands and wouldn't have it any other way. He should've known that Integral would never have stood for being his servant. It was her strength that drew her to him. Alucard knew that in all actuality things had worked out the way he truly wanted them to. If Mina had accepted his gift, instead of fighting him, he knew she would have been exactly like Integral – never accepting to serve him. Finding a way to serve her country and her God while being a monster. Truly, the only thing Alucard was not happy with was Anderson. He had to find a way to get rid of that bastard. The thought of that Catholic touching his Master ruining his moments of triumph.

As Integral read her servant's thoughts she scolded him inside of his mind. _If you lay a hand on Anderson, you will pay a severe price, Alucard. You'll never touch me again._

Alucard chuckled. His Master was simply too clever for him. He rolled over and pushed himself inside of her. If he couldn't do anything about the priest, he might as well enjoy shagging his Master's brains out.


End file.
